Hotel Transylvania - Haunted Lives
by Toa andrew
Summary: With half of his world ripped away from him, Dracula will do whatever it takes to protect the other. His plan; to build a place of safety and tranquility for his kind, and his beloved daughter Mavis. With Hotel Transylvania now open for business, Dracula must juggle between being a single father and keeping his newly build castle up to scratch for his first guests.
1. Chapter 1 - A new Home

Transylvania, 1898.

"It's perfect."

Dracula stood hand in hand with his daughter as he admired the sheer scale of their new home. The sound of cranking filled the cold, midnight sky as the heavy metal gate rose above their heads, opening the way for the castle's new master. The team of zombies operating the gate moaned as they passed; having acknowledged Dracula's appreciative nod. Little Mavis let out a high pitched gasp as she saw how massive the approaching castle was compared to them.

"Big building daddy." She pointed.

"Yes Mavis. Remember I promised you we would be safe forever?"

She nodded and smiled.

"This is our new home. No Humans will harm you here. Oh, you going to make a lot of friends here!"

She looked at him curiously.

"This isn't just a home for us Mavey, This is our Hotel. Lots of Monsters are going to come here, lots of people to meet and be safe with."

She tugged at him tightly as they walked. She didn't feel comfortable with the notion of meeting new people. Dracula laughed softly.

"Don't worry my little pumpkin, only Monsters are coming. They will all be kind my dear, you'll see!

"Like Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes Mavis, just like me."

He held her hand protectively, sensing the slightest motion of its grip loosening and correcting it. The truth was he was nervous himself at the thought of Mavis meeting others. Ever since his life had changed it had always been just him and her. The growth time of a vampire is far longer than it is for humans, a child's youth can last longer than a lifetime. This time had certainly made its mark on Dracula. He felt hesitant about letting her out his sight amongst other Monsters. He trusted them of course, his own kind, but the desire to keep his daughter safe from anything that may harm her had reduced him to a life of isolation. There were only a few friends he kept ties with and it was them that he intended to include in the next step of his plan.

At last they had reached the final steps. A revolving door lay in front of them. He looked at Mavis beside him.

"Together my dear."

Step by step they walked together, passing through the door and seeing the new lobby for the first time. It was a sight to behold. A bright, red folding carpet lay across the brick floor and up the stairs, almost enticing them in. Chairs rest on either side of them for the comfort of newly arrived guests. There wasn't another living person in sight, only two suits of armour stood on the opposite side of the hall. Much to Mavis' surprise, one of them moved erratically and began to approach them.

"Everything is ship shape and ready for the first guests my Lord!" The suit saluted him.

"Good. Is Mavis' room ready yet?"

She hid slightly behind her Father's dark cape.

"Certainly Count! All her belongings, and yours of course, are in their respective rooms! Right this way."

"This way my dearest." Dracula followed the armour, leading his daughter to her new room for the very first time.

The suit clattered as they passed through the thin corridors of the castle. Room after room they passed, proving to Dracula that his new Hotel was capable of housing plenty of guests. He smiled triumphantly before looking down to check on his bewildered Mavis.

"Not far now my little song bat." He encouraged her along the way.

Dracula knew it was going to take a while to remember which room was hers, it being room one hundred and seventy four after all.

"Couldn't you have picked a room a bit closer to the ground?" Dracula complained.

"You asked for a safe, comforting room with a nice view my lord. Besides, a zombie picked it, not me." The suit answered, determined not to be blamed for the mistake.

"Remind me to fire that one." Dracula answered sarcastically.

"Ready to see your new room, worm bun?" Dracula psyched up his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah!"

He slowly opened the creaking door. Before he could open it fully, she launched herself into the room and onto the bed. She bounced up and down excitedly. The bed was much larger than her old one, a fact that helped calm Dracula somewhat from his fear of her falling off. However, in her excitement she did just that before quickly transforming into a bat.

"Calm down Mavey!" Drac laughed as he followed her around the room as a bat himself.

The suit of armour watched on from outside the door.

"I wish I could do that." It muttered.

After their playful chase, she explored the rest of the room. She opened every draw and cupboard door, determined to see what was inside every one. She came to her wardrobe and excitedly swung the doors open. Amongst her small clothes was what looked like a package at the bottom.

"What that?" She asked as she pointed.

Dracula picked it up and hid it under his cloak.

"A secret present from Mummy, my dear. When you are one hundred and eighteen, then we can find out what it is."

She looked disappointed, and ever so slightly upset.

"I want to see Mummy." She said to him.

Her words cut through him like a stake to the chest. Due to her young age she had never really said much about her Mother, having been too young to know her. She had listened to Dracula's stories of her, but now he knew she was reaching an age where she would be curious to know more, and it scared him. He picked her up and embraced her.

"So do I, my sweet fangs." He reached by his neck and pulled out a golden locket. Inside was a single painting of his deceased wife.

"So do I…"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Start of Something New

"And this my Lord, is your room!" The suit of armour presented the vast bedroom to it's master.

"Have one of the staff watch over Mavis while I'm busy." Dracula commanded.

"Right to it!" It saluted and march down the hallway; its metal boots echoing down the hall against the hard brick.

Huge, purple curtains flowed around the room that would act as a barrier against Dracula and the harmful sun. A circular rug softened his footsteps as he approached his coffin. It was tradition for a Vampire to use a coffin as a bed. It also acted as a useful way of keeping the sun's rays off of him that may seep through the curtain folds. He stood underneath the chandelier and saw the bleak isolation that surrounded him. Never had he felt so alone since his house was burnt to the ground, along with his hopes of happiness. There was only one ray of hope left in his future, his daughter. He saw his wife in her. As long as she was safe, she would live on.

He turned to face the great painting that stood out as the chambers most striking feature. His smile and that of his wife as they stood together in bliss were like a mockery to him know. The ignorant happiness in their faces, they had no idea what the future would bring. He slowly placed his hand over hers.

"We did it, my Martha. The humans will never find her here. I failed you my love, but I promise you I will never let myself become weak enough to make the same mistake again. We trusted them..."

Dracula grit his teeth, his fangs glistening in the moon light.

"… A trust they never deserved!"

He pulled his hand away, resisting the strength to tear his side of the paint down in rage. In his heart there was only one person in that glorious painting that deserved to be there. He moved over to the large window, his cape covering his legs as he appeared to float above the ground. He saw the group of zombies standing by the front gate, shambling about, trying to do their job.

"I swear, no human will step foot in these halls while I draw breath!"

There was three clanging sounds against the door. He drew composure and turned to face it.

"Enter."

The suit opened the door halfway and saluted.

"Sorry to disturb, my Lord. But I thought you might like to know the zombie I put in charge of overseeing Mavis is a complete moron and now Mavis is missing!"

"Well that's always going to happen when – what?!" Dracula shouted in shock.

At breakneck speed his shot passed the suit, sending its helmet flying in the process.

"Should never trust a zombie to do a gargoyle's job." The suit muttered, picking up and replacing its helmet.

In a flash, the vampire Lord stood in his new lobby, zombies groined as they moved the furniture around, trying to find some sort of symmetrical pattern. Not easy when you're an incoherent corpse.

"Mavey! Dracula shouted.

There was no sign of her. The zombies turned their heads sideways in confusion. One completely lost his as it rolled onto the floor and out the revolving door. The next place Dracula looked was Mavis' room. The zombie lent down, looking under the bed for the girl.

Dracula approached it before slapping the side of its head so hard it span round.

"You imbecile! Remind me not to trust someone without a brain to watch my Mavis again!"

The zombie rubbed its head, not even aware that it was now facing the opposite direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Dracula noticed that the window was now open. A sharp breeze was entering the room so he knew it wouldn't have been opened for the fresh air. Panic flooded over him.

He looked over the side, down into the vast depths below.

"Mavis, honey!" He couldn't see her.

He used his enhanced vision, still there was no sign of her. Transforming into a bat, he flew out of the window and into the moonlit sky.

"Mavey! Where are you, honey?" He shouted towards the castle.

He heard the faint sound of giggling. Homing in on its direction, he flapped his wings and landed on the rooftop. He was careful not to trip on the slates as he transformed back into his normal form. Mavis rested, rolled up in a ball next to him, staring up at the moon in amazement.

"What are you doing up here my little bat?" he sat down next to her.

"Is Mummy up there?" She pointed to the Earth's natural satellite.

He held out his arms and she snuggled up to him for warmth.

"Mummy is always with us. She's here." He pointed to her heart.

"Is that why we don't drink human blood? Mean blood would hurt Mummy?"

Dracula knew that she would grow up bearing the same hatred for the people that killed her mother that he did. He repulsed at the idea of her growing up with hatred, but he saw no other way to keep her away from humans. He could build defences, put up gates and raise armies of undead, but he could never stop her curiosity for the outside world. Unless of course, she had no desire out of fear or hate for the mortal kind.

He reached for the locket around his neck once again.

"Here my dear. This is yours now."

She held the locket in her small hands. She saw her mother and smiled.

"Can you look after this forever?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and put the locket round her own neck.

"I'll always look after you my pumpkin. Never forget that."

"My Lord-"

"WHAT!?" Dracula shouted in rage at his moment of solitude being interrupted.

"There's an important looking letter that's just arrived for you."

He cheered up once he heard that. He knew who it could be from, he only hoped they had accepted his invitation.

He held Mavis in his arms and transformed. They landed back in her bedroom and watched as the zombie still searched under the bed for her.

"Get out" Dracula just frowned at him.

It groaned apologetically and moved away, closing the door behind it. He placed his daughter on the soft bed and proceeded to open the letter. He recognised the handwriting on the envelope. Frankenstein's monster had got his invitation after all.

"Please, please, please." He muttered under his breath as he unfolded the letter.

Mavis peeped upwards to see what he was reading. She couldn't quite see what the message was, not that she could read it either way, but she was no less curious. Dracula reached the end of the letter as a huge grin covered his face.

"Oh, Mavey Wavey. How would you like it if Uncle Frank came to stay with us?"

She stood up with excitement.

"Uncle Frank!" She squealed before jumping up and down on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa." Dracula slowed her down.

"Not again my dear. You have Mummy's picture to look after now." He reminded her.

"Ok." She answered sweetly.

"Guard!" Dracula yelled towards the door.

"Yes, my Lord!" A suit answered with the usual obedience.

"Make sure a double room is ready for tomorrow." He commanded.

"Size?" It answered.

"Humanoid, wide doorway."

It saluted and began its duty.

"Our first guests, my dear. Hopefully, the first of many."

Mavis' stomach rumbled.

"I think it's time for some dinner." He grinned at her.

"Scream cheese, Scream cheese!" She began to chant.

They made their way to the dining hall. Dracula planned for it to be used as a ball room once he had enough guests. A group of zombies were still buffing some of the tables and laying down table cloths.

"I trust all the tables have been properly enchanted." Dracula spoke to the suit that followed them.

"Of course, my Lord."

He walked over to the nearest table.

"Table one, up." He spoke, using the table's enchantment.

He had expected the table in front of him to obey, instead he saw a different table rise beside him. The two zombies cleaning it were lifted up into the air before it promptly crashed into the ceiling. Dracula grimaced as plaster crumbled around him.

"Ok… new hotel, there's bound to be a few kinks here and there." He shrugged and tried to calm himself down.

"And a few holes apparently." The suit said whilst looking up at the two zombies now stuck to the ceiling.

"Housekeeping!" Dracula called for his team of witches.

Swooping into the hall on their broomsticks they swiftly swept away the plaster before leaving in a flash.

"Make sure that holes properly fixed for tomorrow… and don't get a zombie to do it! Next think I know the ceiling will be on the roof! Dracula led his daughter to the other end of the hall, leaving the suit to contemplate how Dracula's comment was even possible.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Arrivals

The peaceful night was suddenly flooded with the sound of shouting and chanting. Outside the window there were hundreds of flickering lights, and they were getting closer. He had hoped with all his heart that he would never see that day but now it was about to happen.

"Take her upstairs. I'll be up shortly." He spoke to his beloved.

She hesitated to leave him alone at first, but he persuaded her that it was for the best. This was his only chance to stop the inevitable. He took a deep breath and opened the front door to see the huge mob that had marched to his home. The sight of pitch forks and lit torches could be seen throughout the street. They shouted all manner of hate at him.

"Please! We mean you all no harm!" He tried to calm the rabble.

"Monster!" One man screamed.

"Devil!" Another called out.

"We only wish to live amongst you. We're not what you think we are!"

"Don't listen to its lies! Burn it!"

There was no bartering with them. The zealous crowd would not leave whilst he and his family were still breathing. For all his strength, he had never felt so powerless. He could not believe that the people he lived amongst feared him so much. How could they have known what he was? He had hidden their true nature, yet somehow they had been discovered. Then he heard it. That sound that would change his fate for the rest of eternity. The scream rang out from upstairs. He left the crowd and headed towards the noise. What he saw broke his heart. Flames began to engulf the room. At his feet lay his wife, her eyes lifeless. But it was not the fire that had taken her.

A single arrow protruded from her chest. On its black shaft was carved a message he could not read. The love of his life was gone. He could not move. Even as the fires spread around him, he cared not. He fell to his knees and held his wife one last time. He had assumed his only daughter had perished with her. That was until he heard her cries amongst the roaring flames. She was not in his beloved's arms. He ran to her cot and embraced the young vampire. With her in his arms he searched for the one thing his daughter would have to connect with the mother she would never know. In the cupboard rested her birthday present, only to open on her one hundred and eighteenth.

As he prepared to flee, a single arrow whizzed past his head, barely missing him. It was identical to the one that had stolen his wife from him. Before their attacker had a second chance, he moved with great speed, leaving the hateful village behind him. Only when he and his daughter were a safe distance did he turn. He watched his old life crumble into ruin. What future there could be for him and his daughter, he did not know. What he did know however, was that humans could never be a part of it…

Dracula awoke from his nightmare. For him it was all too real, as if he had been taken back to that very day to relive his torture. Perhaps it was a punishment for having failed Martha, he thought to himself. He pushed the lid of his coffin and saw the last rays of sunlight at the bottom of his curtain fading. A new night had begun.

He readied himself for the hotels first night with guests. He had deliberately chosen his closest friends and family to be the first to trial the new monster haven. He didn't want too many in case it had a bad effect on Mavis. He knew she wouldn't say no to seeing her Uncle Frank again, or her Aunt Eunice. Frank had mentioned in his letter that Dracula's close friends Murray, Wayne and Griffin were also up for seeing his new place of solitude. It had been such a long time since they had been in one place together all at once. It had become evident that the best way to keep themselves safe was not to meet up where humans could stumble upon them all.

He made his way down the hallway towards Mavis's room, anxious to know how she was after her first days sleep at their new home. He knocked quietly three times.

"My voodoo doll, are you awake yet?" he asked quietly.

No answer.

"Honey bat?" He asked a bit louder.

"She's obviously still asleep, black cape. Stop disturbing her and come back later."

He heard a scratchy voice just below him. A shrunken head looked up at him, currently tied to the door handle.

"You know, someone didn't shrink your mouth enough, did they?" He answered sarcastically.

"Why, how dare you. I'll have you know I-"

Dracula used his powers to spin the head round towards the door. The door swung open before she could respond.

"Daddy!" Mavis looked up at him.

"Are you ready to see the rest of our new home?" He asked her in a high pitched voice.

"Yay!" She grabbed onto his hand.

Their first port of call was to check that the grounds were up to standard. The castle itself was vast in size, surrounded by a lake that itself was encased in mountain ranges and forests like the edge of a bowl. There was only one way in and out via the bridge, just the way Dracula liked it. He took his daughter to see the surroundings, reminding her how important it was to stay within the castle grounds and away from the various 'human defences' he had put in place. She was particularly lively when she saw the swimming pool. She ran to dive straight in, forcing Dracula to use his powers to freeze her in mid-air before grabbing her.

"No Mavey, you don't want to get your clothes wet, do you? We will go for a swim later."

She reluctantly agreed.

Dracula could hear the sound of an approaching carriage. He smiled and took Mavis inside to the main lobby. His guests had arrived. The zombies dragged in two large cardboard boxes, both covered in stamps. Dracula was confused at first until they began to move. A blue hand find its way out the top of the left box.

"Really Frank, you couldn't afford your own carriage service here?" Dracula approached the box. Frankenstein raised his head out the top with one hand.

"Drac! You have no idea how much you save when you can mail yourself. If you could take your body apart you would too!" He greeted his old friend.

"Unfortunately, we are not all as lucky as you Frank. Some people can only turn into a bat and fly wherever they want." He teased him.

"Frank!" A woman shouted from the second box.

"She doesn't sound happy. You didn't forget one of her fingers again, did you?" Dracula asked him.

"Well if we did it's not my fault, she did the packing." Frank answered.

Eunice raised her head out of her box.

"I told you, I knew it! I told you this box was less comfortable than yours!" She squawked at him.

"How do you know dear? You haven't been in this one!"

"Yours is a first class one!"

Dracula cleared his throat before Frank got even further in the dog house.

"Oh, where is my little niece!" Eunice asked, forgetting what she was arguing about.

"Here!" Mavis shouted up.

"There you are!" Frank rolled his head out of the box and onto the floor.

"Come and give Uncle Frank a hug!"

She laughed and hugged his head with both arms.

Both the Steins put their bodies together with the usual struggle. Mavis giggled as they tried to plug every limb in the right place and Dracula would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy their struggle and amusing bickering. At last they were standing up right and could take a proper look at the new hotel.

"Wow Drac, you weren't kidding when you said this place was fancy!" Frank admired the huge lobby. "How many monsters do you expect to fit in this place?!"

"As many as need be Frank. Anyone who is looking for tranquillity will find it here."

Eunice studied one of the zombies as it carried in their luggage.

"How's the staff in this place?" She asked

"Brain dead." Dracula answered. "But they do their job as described. Just don't ask them to watch your kids."

Mavis tugged on Dracula's sleeve. He knew what she wanted and he agreed.

"Right! Let me lead you to the dining hall and we can have a spot of breakfast." He told them as he put his hands together.

Before they could leave, the hall was suddenly covered in a wave of sand, coming from the entrance. Dracula shielded his daughter from the sandy debris. Rolling down the large pile of sand that had appeared in the hall was a Mummy with a bag in each hand.

"Drac! Did I hear you say breakfast?" Murray had arrived.

"Really Murray? When I invited you here I didn't expect you to bring half of Egypt with you!" he was rather annoyed at the sudden mess but he knew Murray enough to expect an entrance like that.

Murray laughed and saw the mess he had made.

"Sorry Drac! Man this place is unreal! No wonder it took so long to build! So… breakfast?"

Dracula rolled his eyes and called for housekeeping before leading his guests and his daughter on towards the dining hall, leaving the witches to clear up the mess. It wasn't long before they were enjoying their first meal in their new safe haven.

"You never cease to amaze me Drac, you raised such a sweet girl all on your own all these years. I mean, not every bloke would build a castle and hire an army of zombies for their kids." Eunice spoke.

"Well, I like to go the extra mile for my Mavey Wavey, and my friends of course." He rubbed Mavis' hair playfully.

"I'd say. This place is amazing! You know if you're every offering, I'd buy a 'stake' in this place." Murray joked.

"That's not funny Murray." Dracula answered. "Did any of you hear anything from Wayne or Griffin? I was hoping they would be here by now."

They thought for a moment.

"Well Wayne said he would be here, and with his new wife no doubt." Frank answered.

"Oh I'm looking forward to meeting the dear!" Eunice chipped in.

Dracula had met her once himself. Wayne was practically over the moon when she agreed to marry him.

Mavis started to giggle next to Dracula.

"What's the matter my little bat?"

She pointed towards a pair of glasses, floating precariously by the edge of the table.

"Griffin! How long have you been here!?" Dracula was pleasantly surprised.

"Ha-ha! Got ya!" The invisible man stood up from the table. Well, his glasses rose up anyway.

"Never gets old! How are you doing Griffin?" Frank put out his hand to shake his but ended up hitting him in the nose.

"Sorry... you really should wear something. What if I end up sitting on you?" Frank joked.

The group continued on with their ramblings. They discussed the old days, back when humans weren't actively hunting them. Since Dracula's assumed demise, the Human population had gathered to courage to hunt down all monsters. Fear can make a person do terrible things. Dracula held his daughters hand. He wished that Martha could be sitting next to them at that table. His life would have been perfect in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fire Never Ceased

The tavern bustled with life as it usually did at that time of night. It was well known for its comfortable rooms, good ale and respect for a man's privacy. A party of men made a great ruckus as they told tales.

"I'm telling ya all, horrible thing it was! Big hairy creature. Beady little eyes and claws that could crush bone!" The common man told anyone who would listen whilst his companions laughed.

"There's nothing like that for miles, mate! They wouldn't dare come near here. Not after what happened to the last lot!" Another man reminisced. "According to my old man, the whole place was burn to a crisp! There was nothing left. Not even a single fang."

"Shame, one of them would have made a good lucky charm." Another man joined in.

"Not so lucky for the bloodsucker!" The crowd roared into laughter.

"Serves 'em all right. Those demons had gone unchecked for far too long. Entire towns were left empty because of their blood lust. Men, women and children. Poor sods, didn't stand a chance."

The rambling went on for some time. The stories that their parents had passed down to them were seldom believed fully. All it took was one person to bend the story slightly and the next generation would have a twisted view of history. The laughter and tales only seized when a lone figure entered the tavern. Everyone stopped and stared. They had heard the stories but they refused to belief what they were seeing. The mysterious figure was clad in a dark red cloak. Darkened armour plates covered his chest and shoulders. His leather gloves and boots showed signs of wealth, yet his tall, brown hat and various armaments pointed towards a shady line of work.

"It can't be." One man whispered.

The figure looked around, his shadowy face scanning the room. He approached the bar, each step causing the floorboards to creak. He didn't say a word. He simply placed a single coin on the bar and stared at the keeper. He was a bit dazed but managed to keep his composure and poured him some ale. The man took it without complaint and sat alone at a table in the opposite corner of the tavern.

Mutterings broke out amongst the patrons. The figure's darkened face stared at them.

"Claws you say?" At last he spoke. His voice deep and booming.

The room was silent. The man that had mentioned the creature gulped before speaking hesitantly.

"Yeah… huge things."

The shadowy man pulled something out from one of his pocket.

"Like these?" He threw the items, both landing perfectly on the large table surrounded by town's folk.

The man studied the two claws. He stuttered as he answered.

"Just… just like these!"

The claws were stained with blood on both ends.

One man amongst the crowd was not convinced.

"These could be anything. They could be a large cats claws for all we know. If they are werewolf claws, prove it!" The man slammed his mug onto the table.

The shadowy figure slowly raised up and reached for something tied to his back. As quick as a flash he pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at a townsman who sat alone across the room. He fired with no hesitation. The bolt pierced the man's chest. The people dared not move. The man fell to the floor, his chair falling backwards. The shadowy figure marched past them, violently grasped the injured man's coat and dragged him outside. He shoved the man out the door and stared at him. The town's people looked past the figure's shoulders and watched on in horror. The victim began to change in the moonlight. Blood began to pour from his chest as his true nature was revealed to them. The werewolf took one last breath as the hunter looked on.

"More prove?" The hunter asked without turning round.

The doubting man didn't even bother answering. He just stared in amazement. The hunter made his way back into the tavern. He addressed the patrons.

"You think they've fled from you? You're all blind fools. They are living amongst you. Something's been drawing them here."

One man drew up the courage to speak.

"Who are you, hunter?"

The hunter turn to him and took of his hat, revealing the face they had heard stories about.

"Eustice Chaise."

The man was a legend. Whether these legends were true or not, he still held a staggering amount of monster kills under his belt. Where he had come from they did not know.

"I've been tracking the movements of various monsters in the area. They are planning something. When I find out what it is… they will wish they had never been born."

…

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" Dracula announced as his last guests arrived.

The werewolf couple Wayne and Wanda awed at the sight of Dracula's new hotel.

"Geez Drac, where did you get the money for this place?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Come, come! We've already started eating I'm afraid, I didn't know when you were arriving." The Vampire led them on. They were greeted with kindness by their friends and Wanda was welcomed into the group.

"Well done Wayne! I knew you would find someone eventually!" Murray teased.

"Maybe one day you will find someone to 'wrap up' in your arms, eh Murray?" Dracula retaliated.

"You've been thinking that one up since the 'stake' thing, haven't you?" Murray knew him all too well.

Mavis waved to the couple.

"Wow, look how tall you've got Mavey." Wayne greeted her. "And don't think I haven't spotted those glasses, come here Griffin!" Wayne grabbed him.

"Damn that nose of yours!" Griffin was foiled this time.

Breakfast continued with the whole group making up for lost time. They told each other tales of how they alluded Humans, and how even some of them had taken up hunting them down as a profession.

"You have no need to worry anymore, my friends. Not a single human can get anywhere near this place." Dracula reassured them.

"They won't take my candy." Mavis hugged a lollypop given to her by Dracula.

"Not one piece, my dear. Now! I bet you're all anxious to see your rooms. Rest assured, no expense has been spared."

Each monster was led through the castle by a member of the staff. Two suits of armour accompanied Dracula and Mavis as they escorted Frank and Eunice to their room.

"It really is good to see you again Drac. You have no idea how many times I've thought to myself, what if they find him again? Or anyone else I know?" Frank showed his concern.

"Don't think like that Frank. How many times do I have to say it? You'll have nightmares!" Eunice calmed him.

A third suit came rushing down the corridor.

"Sir! We have a minor plumbing issue downstairs!"

Dracula felt slightly embarrassed.

"I'll be back in a second. Would you mind watching Mavis for a moment?" Dracula asked them.

"Would be a pleasure." Frank answered.

Dracula and the suit made their way down the corridor.

"I thought the hole in room one zero one was fixed?"

"It's not one zero one sir, more like ground zero by the state of it." They heard the muttering fade as they disappeared from sight.

Eunice picked up the young vampire as they entered their new room.

"Very nice!" Frank was pleased with the room.

Eunice noticed Mavis' new locket.

"That's pretty." Eunice remarked.

"It's Mummy." Mavis showed her its contents.

"Did Daddy give that to you?"

Mavis nodded.

"You know, did Daddy ever tell you how he and Mummy met?"

He usually reframed from telling Mavis about his past. The pain was too much for him. She shook her head and listened intently.

"Well, it was a long time ago now. They both met in paradise. And when they first saw each other, they knew they were meant to be together, it was like, 'zing'! And like that they were in love."

Eunice told her about how Dracula and Martha started their life together and about how Dracula had been too scared to make the first move. She made sure she didn't say anything about her Mother's demise so not to upset her.

"No, no, no!" They heard yelling from outside.

"When you said plumbing problem, I didn't think you meant the contents of the pool was now down the mountain!" Dracula was furious.

"There must have been a leak, sir." The suit suggested.

"Yes, you right. In the architects skull! I want to speak to him now! Send a letter!"

There went Mavis' chances for a swim later, though she didn't seem too upset. She looked on towards the horizon. She thought of paradise and pictured her parents together. In her young mind an idea began to form…


	5. Chapter 5 - Beyond the Horizon

Dracula's past began to come together as Eunice continued her stories. With each one her fear of Humans was pushed aside, replaced only with visions of the paradise where her parents had met. Two days past as the new guests enjoyed what the new hotel had to offer. The pool was repaired much to Dracula's relief and the gang was reacquainted. They sat together again to share breakfast.

"I trust everyone had a good days sleep?" Dracula asked rather smugly.

"This place is amazing Drac, you are going to make a killing here!" Wayne remarked.

"I hope so. Mostly I hope that everyone can see the place as a refuge from the outside. No one deserves to feel what I had to go through." Dracula could not help but think of his wife every day of his life.

"You have crazy levels of security here. Though the staff could do with some extra training." Frank watched a zombie struggle to pick up his severed arm as it continued to accidentally kick it across the floor.

"Quite…" Dracula watched it and grimaced.

"Are there Humans near here Daddy?"

Dracula wasn't expecting Mavis' sudden question.

"No dear. Not here. I won't let them."

It wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"I mean, human village nearby?"

Dracula looked at the others. Why did she want to know something like that?

"Why do you ask that my voodoo doll?"

Dracula hadn't told her anything about nearby Human populations.

"Ummm… just scared, that's all." She sounded innocent enough but Dracula was becoming suspicious.

"Eunice. Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Dracula asked Mavis' Aunt.

"What's wrong Drac?" Frank was concerned.

"Nothing. I was just wondering something."

Dracula and Eunice left the hall and entered the corridor outside.

"Did you tell here about the village a few miles away?" Dracula asked sternly.

"Of course not! Why would I tell her about that awful place?" She answered in her usual high pitched voice.

Dracula was somewhat relieved.

"Good… what did you tell her by the way?" Dracula assumed there must have been something to start Mavis asking those sorts of questions.

"Nothing about Humans, just about you and Martha. How you met in paradise. Just stuff like that. She deserves to know about her past Drac." Eunice knew how protective he was.

"I know… but I don't want her to feel the same pain I do. I fear the more she knows about Martha, the more she'll lament never knowing her." Dracula turned away and closed his eyes, appearing upset.

"Drac, I worry about the two of you. She'll want to know eventually, and you won't be able to hide it from her. She may even wish to see Humans for herself."

Dracula's head shot back up and looked at her.

"Why would she?! I've told her enough what they're like. There is nothing out there for her but danger. They have made it very clear that they want nothing to do with our kind."

Eunice tried to cool the situation.

"Then make sure she knows about the outside world, not just Humans. That way, she won't want to discover it for herself. She'll try and do it eventually, even with humans out there, so just tell her about it so she doesn't want to."

Dracula knew she was making sense. It just hurt him to think about Mavis knowing anything about the world that despised them.

"I know Eunice. I'm glad you're all here. I don't think I can do this alone anymore…"

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to Drac. Remember we are all here to look after her too."

They entered the hall with Dracula feeling more content then he had been for such a long time.

"Are you two alright?" Frank was suspicious.

"Just fine Frank. Drac just needed a bit of encouragement. It isn't easy being a single father, even for the Prince of Darkness."

The two returned to their seats to finish their breakfast when Dracula noticed that Mavis was missing.

"Err… where's Mavis?" he asked in sudden panic.

"Relax Drac, she just gone to the toilet. One of your metal dudes escorted her." Murray answered.

The Vampire relaxed.

"Hey, now the pools fixed, any of you up for a swim later? Drac could use some cooling down at least." Griffin suggested.

"Not a bad idea. You up for that Drac?" Frank asked.

"Hmm… why not? You know, I'll go and ask Mavis if is she wants to go for a swim. I know how excited she was when she saw the pool."

Dracula left the hall in search for his daughter.

"He can't leave her out of his sight for a second, can he?" Murray said.

"You can't blame 'im after what happened." Frank backed him up.

"I know, I'm just saying, is he gonna be like this when she's one hundred?"

"You wouldn't understand Murray, you don't have kids of your own." Wayne chipped in.

Murray crossed his arms.

"What, and you do?" He answered back.

"As a matter of fact, Wanda and I were thinking of starting a family."

Frank spat his frog eye soup across the table, right into Griffin's face.

"You kept that quiet." He coughed before speaking.

"Well, we've discussed it long and hard. I can't wait to be a father. After seeing how it changed Drac when Mavis was born, I think it would be a new journey." Wayne and Wanda held hands.

"Good luck to you both, I'm happy for you, even if some people here aren't." Eunice looked at her husband.

"I didn't say I didn't like the idea, it was just a bit sudden is all."

Whilst the conversation continued in the dining hall, Dracula knocked on the toilet door. The guard next to him saluted as he passed.

"Oh, honey bun. Did you want to go for a swim soon?"

There was no answer.

"Sweet fangs? Did you hear me?"

Nothing but silence. Dracula lent over slowly and looked at the suit of armour.

"How long as she been in there exactly?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm… I'm not good with time keeping, sir." It pulled away in fear.

"Mavis. Are you in there?" Dracula clicked the door handle a couple of times. The door was definitely locked.

Dracula used his increased strength to break the door down, splintering it in the process. There was no sign of the young Vampire. Dracula stared with his mouth wide open as the suit peeped past him.

"To answer your previous question sir, zero seconds."

"MAVIS!" The roar could be heard throughout the entire castle as the building rumbled.

Wayne looked down at his spoon just as he went to take a sip to see its contents having flown across the room, right into Griffin's face.

"This is why I hate frog eye soup." Griffin grimaced.

Outside the castle, a small bat flew across the moonlit sky.


	6. Chapter 6 - Light and Shadow

The carnival was lighting up the sky with the explosive flashes of fireworks. The townspeople enjoyed the various stalls and activities taking place. Inside the fortune teller's tent, an elderly woman sat opposite her latest visitor. The people knew that most of what she was saying was little more than fiction, but the kids drew excitement from the thought of knowing the future regardless. It was the next person to pass into the darkened tent that caught her attention.

"Excuse me if I feel a bit sceptical about your stories, old woman." The visitor spoke deeply.

It was clearly meant to be some form of insult, but she took it on the chin.

"Then sit my child, open your mind to fresh ideas and let me show you your future."

He sat down on the stall slowly and stared right into her eyes.

"That is not what I meant." He whispered with an aggressive tone.

She felt very uncomfortable and vulnerable in that moment, and the man's attire only raised her fears. His jet black hair and rough beard, along with his leather boots and cloak brought stories she had heard to her mind.

"I think your prophecies have more truth to them then you let on, or at least, you don't reveal the complete truth." He continued.

"I don't know what you mean sir." She whispered.

"Then let me be a 'unique' customer. I don't wish to see my future. I don't care what happens to me. Instead…" he revealed an intricately made dagger. The blade shined in her eyes, even in the darkened tent. He placed the weapon on the table between them. She glared at it as a frown formed across her face.

"Tell me what the future has in store for this." He continued to stare at her, as if he was trying to pierce into her mind.

"I doesn't work like that, good sir. I can't tell you." She stubbornly refused.

"I think you can." He answered immediately.

"I won't tell you." She changed her previous statement.

"Very well. Don't tell me. Instead, show me what the future has in store for your grandchildren."

She didn't move at first. She hoped this man was just attempting to scare her, but the look in his eyes showed his sincerity. She placed her wrinkled hands over the crystal ball that rested in front of her. Rather than seeing their future, she searched for her grandchildren's present. All she saw was a trunk hanging over a tall bridge by a single rope. Screams echoed from the ball.

"I hope their parents taught them how to swim, or they may just suffer the same fate as them."

She was appalled, and terrified for her family. She looked into the future to see what would happen to the weapon in front of her. She saw a single vision. The blade had been thrust through the chest of a Vampire. He lay dying besides a door. On it was a plague that read 174. The hunter looked at the crystal ball and smiled.

"I suppose I owe you something for your time." He said sarcastically.

As he reached for his pocket, she quickly used her power to see into the man's past, as well as some of the future linked to him. What she saw shocked her.

"There are Humans and then there are Monsters. You are something different." She said through gritted teeth.

He placed a single coin on the table.

"I'll be back for more information. If you want to see your grandchildren again, I suggest you talk."

He stood up and turned to leave. He was stopped when she continued to speak.

"There will be another like you. Yet they will be a different person inside. Full of love. Not regret."

He turned his head to face her.

"For their sake… I'll hunt every one of you down so he is never born."

…

The group stood in the lobby and listened to the crashing about that echoed down the halls.

"What's going on up there?" Wayne Asked one of the suits of armour.

"Oh, nothing to worry about sir. Just a minor hiccup. Patrol! Search every room for the boss's daughter!" The suit shouted to the other suits.

Dracula shot past. Pieces of paper were caught in the sharp jet of air. He checked every room he could see at breakneck speed.

"Mavey, honey?" he climbed up to the top of the bookshelves in the library.

"Voodoo doll?" There was no one in the infirmary but the doctor.

He came back to the bathroom where he thought she was originally. The suit was still there.

"Don't just stand there, look for her!" he commanded.

"Sir, you don't she could of…" He pointed down the toilet.

Dracula stared at him with a frown and a pouted lip.

"He he… of course not sir, it was a stupid suggestion."

The Knight slapped himself round the head, causing his helmet to spin round. Dracula continued his search to no avail. He checked the swimming pool and feared the worst. Again there was no monster in sight. The housekeeping swept through the castle on their brooms searching in every corner.

"Anything?" Dracula pleaded with them.

"Nothing sir." They answered disappointingly.

The monsters tried to follow Dracula's footsteps to find out what was going on.

"Did that thing just say Mavis was missing?" Murray asked them.

"It's probably Drac being paranoid again. Trust me, it will be nothing." Wayne answered him.

Suddenly Dracula zoomed round the corner and stopped in an instant, grapping Eunice lightly by the shoulders.

"What exactly did you tell her about Martha?" He asked in desperation.

"What I told you earlier, just about where you met her."

Dracula placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Was there anything else? Did she ask anything else about Martha?"

She looked slightly guilty.

"Well… she did ask me where Martha went after she was… you know. The old 'where do Monsters go after life question'."

It was then that an idea came to him.

"Follow me." He darted off upstairs in a flash.

"What with, a flying carpet?" Griffin asked them facetiously.

They rushed across various corridors, looking in each room for their host. At last they found him in Mavis's room. He clutched the windowsill and stared in silence.

"Drac, what is it?" Frank asked calmly.

"Where did you tell her they went Eunice?" He continued to look at the darkened sky.

"I said she didn't have to worry, that she's in a paradise now and was always watching over her."

Dracula disappeared and then returned to the window in a flash. He clutched a small card in his hands. On it was a sepia tone image of a palm tree with the title 'Paradise'.

"Can someone tell me exactly what's going on here? Where is Mavis, Drac?" Frank asked sternly.

"…She's gone Frank. Gone to find Martha."

Dracula turned with a look of pure rage aimed at Eunice.

…

The streets were completely empty. Most of the townsfolk were enjoying the festivities at the carnival, making the arrival of a curious young bat completely unknown. Mavis transformed back into her usual form and made her way down a dark alleyway. She could hear the dripping of a nearby drain and cheers from far away. She came to a fountain in the centre of a courtyard. Her large, blue eyes admired the water pouring from the statue. She reached over the side and touched the pouring stream. She pulled her hand away when she felt how cold it was. She shook the water off her hand as she heard the sound of approaching men.

She ran back to the alley way and hid from them. As the men entered the courtyard she covered her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't notice her in her hiding spot. The three men were holding tankards and laughing. None of them could walk straight.

"Yeah he's been seen of all the town now. Hunting them down like animals!"

"The man's a machine! I was there, I saw 'im drag that, 'hic', thing out of the tavern after putting a bolt right through it!"

Mavis was breathing heavily. She was so scared that they would find her. She rolled up into a ball and covered her face. She hadn't expected to see humans up close. The erratic footsteps drew louder and louder. The young vampire began to cry. They were going to find her and fill her head with candy, she thought. It was then that she noticed one house with a candle still flickering through the open window. As quick as she could, she transformed and flew up to safety. The three men passed, completely oblivious of the young Monster. She transformed back and calmed down in the corner of the cold room.

"Who are you?" She heard a sweet voice.

She put her hands over her face.

"Don't bite my toes!" She shouted.

"Silly. I won't bite you."

She peeped through one of her fingers. On a simple, wooden bed in the middle of the room sat a young girl who looked to be the same age as Mavis, in Human years at least.

The vampire was very hesitant to speak.

"You look funny. Are you playing dress up?" The girl asked more questions.

"…No." Mavis answered quietly. "You mean you won't bite me?" She asked in broken English.

"No. Promise." The blonde girl answered back.

Mavis slowly rose and walked over to the bed.

"I'm Mavis." She said to the first human she had ever met.

"I'm Kathleen, but mummy calls my Kathy."

Mavis' face brightened up.

"You have a Mummy?" She asked.

"Yup. Everyone has a Mummy."

Mavis pulled a sad face.

"I don't." She answered quietly.

"Where did she go?"

"To paradise. I'm going to find her." She pulled out her locket and showed the girl.

Before they could continue, they were interrupted when the bedroom door creaked open.

"Who are you talking to, sweetheart?" The girl's mother entered the room."

She saw the young vampire standing beside the bed. In a frightened state, Mavis transformed and flew out of the window.

"Oh my God…" The mother panted.

She rushed over to her daughter and hugged her. She checked all over her for bite marks. Resting on the bed was the golden locket. The picture of Martha stared back up at her. Holding her daughter in her arms, she rushed downstairs as her husband opened the door, rather worse for wear and smelling of ale. Before he could settle down she spoke in a panic.

"Where did that hunter say he'd be!?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Like a Bat in a Trap

"This is why I never told her about me and Martha!" Dracula shouted. "She's so young Eunice. She doesn't understand that her Mother isn't coming back."

Frank stood between Dracula and Eunice.

"Don't stand here blaming Eunice for this Drac! Every moment we waste not looking for her is another moment that a Human could find her and kill her!" He tried to get some sense across.

"I'm going out there." Dracula ran back to the lobby.

"Are you crazy Drac!?" Murray exclaimed.

"You expect me to leave Mavis out there on her own!? I promised Martha I would never let anything happen to her."

Dracula was already standing beside the front entrance.

"What I mean is, are you really going out there on your own?" Murray tried to stop him as they passed through the revolving door, his wrappings getting caught.

"What choice do I have?" He walked with speed towards the bridge.

"We're going with you." Frank told him.

"Not a chance. I won't risk anything happening to any of you as well." Dracula answered.

"I wasn't asking Drac, I'm telling you. I'm not about to let my friend walk off out there to get hurt either."

A suit of armour approached the Vampire Lord.

"Sir. I just thought I'd let you know that your first arrivals are imminent tomorrow night."

Dracula screamed.

"We've got to get her back now!"

Dracula summoned a Hearse to the front doorstep.

"No more arguing. If you want to help then get in."

Frank, Griffin and Wayne found their seats whilst Dracula grabbed hold of the steering wheel. They were in awe of the device.

"Now I haven't properly tested this thing yet." Dracula fiddled with the controls, trying to turn it on.

"Err… where are the horses, Drac?" Wayne asked.

"Horses? What horses?"

The engine roared into life, scaring the Monster's in the back seats.

"Hold on!" The Vampire shouted.

Murray let out a high pitched scream as the hearse smashed through the front gates and grinded against the walls of the bridge.

Eunice and Wanda watched on as the group left them behind.

"Don't you blame yourself, dear. I'm sure she will be fine." Wanda comforted the Stein.

"If he had been straight with her in the first place, this mess wouldn't be happening. The poor girl is so confused about her Mother. Oh, why do we have to be here? Why can't the Humans accept us? We're not all bad." Eunice was frustrated.

"Maybe one day someone can show them that we aren't all bad." Wanda answered as they entered the Hotel.

…

The couple walked hand in hand with a nervous look in the dead of night. They approached an old home near the outskirts of the town. The place had not been well kept by the landlord, leading only the desperate or secretive to rent it. The man knocked on the door three times. There was no answer for a moment but just as he was about to knock again, the door opened on its creaky hinges. The room was completely dark, say for a small candle on a table in the cluttered room. They could see the vague outline of someone sitting by the table.

"Do you require my services?" The deep voice spoke.

The man cleared his throat.

"We were told that… you were able to catch Monsters."

The figure didn't answer for a second. Instead he threw a knife dead on target at an old painting on the wall.

"I kill Monsters, if that is what you are requesting?" He answered.

The woman spoke up.

"There was one in my daughter's room tonight. It flew off before I could see it clearly."

The figure's interest peaked.

"Flew off… like a bat?"

The Woman was surprised at his accuracy.

"Yes, just like a bat. Well, it looked like a small girl to begin with, but then it changed."

A grin grew across the figure's face.

"Alone, was it?"

The woman nodded as the figure stood up.

"I will deal with this creature for you."

The couple looked at each other nervously.

"You don't mean you will… kill the girl?"

The figure retrieved his knife from the wall.

"All Vampires were once children. Eustice Chaise does not take prisoners. Would you rather it came back and devoured you daughter?"

The couple felt they had no choice.

"Of course not. It left this behind when it fled." She held the locket up to the hunter who swiftly took it from her.

He gazed at the painting.

"What payment do you require?" The man asked.

"For this kill… nothing."

The couple were taken aback.

"Nothing? Not a single coin?" She asked.

"I know how every type of monster works. Some fight. Some run. Vampires however, now they are very different. Monster's rally behind them. Just one of them can lead you to the nest. If this one in particular leads me to the rest of them, that would be payment enough. Now leave me, I have some preparation to do."

The couple left without hesitation. They felt horrible for what they were doing to the girl that had snuck into their daughter's room, but if she truly was a Vampire, they couldn't risk their own daughter's safety. Inside the house, Eustace took off his hat and lent against the wall in isolation.

"A lone child. I wonder…" He thought to himself.

He checked his equipment. Everything was always cleaned and tested before each hunt. This hunt in particular would be different. He knew how to kill each kind of Monster, but Vampires were his forte.

Atop the high trees that cut through the small town, a little bat scanned the horizon. Mavis had no idea where she was. Was this Paradise? It couldn't be. The place Eunice had described was a marvel, not this Human infested trap. She was about to take off when she realised the locket was no longer round her neck. She had lost it. She panicked and looked around her. There was no shine among the dirty floor. She thought back to what her father had said.

 _"_ _Can you look after this forever?"_

She had promised her father that she would, and a Dracula's promise was sacred. She couldn't return without it.

She flapped her wings and returned to the village. She stayed in bat form to avoid detection. The streets were still dark, though she had no idea what hour it was. She retraced her steps. That was when she returned to the open window. She did not want to return to the scary room, but she had to get the locket back.

She peeped through. This time there was no candlelight, and no Human in sight. She pulled herself up and searched the room. Still she could not find her father's locket. She would have to search the whole house. Slowly she entered the landing outside the bedroom door. She could see the faint flickering of light coming from downstairs. There were humans there after all. She tried to keep quiet as she opened each door to look.

"Ow!" She whimpered as she stubbed her toe on the leg of a drawer.

She heard footsteps. She rubbed her foot and ran into a wardrobe.

She sat down and put her hands over her eyes.

"Mavis?" It was a familiar voice.

With one eye she looked through the crack in the wardrobe doors to see Kathy searching around the room. The girl noticed her.

"Hello again. Don't worry, Mummy is gone. She closed the window, but I opened it again."

Mavis slowly revealed herself and left the cupboard.

"Your Mummy is scary." She said sweetly.

"No she isn't. She was scared."

Mavis was confused at the idea. She brushed the comment aside and continued to the look for the locket, but kept Kathy in her side vision in case she tried to hurt her.

"What are you looking for? You're Mummy?" Kathy asked.

"Daddy's locket." She looked under the double bed.

"Mummy took it."

Mavis started to cry. Kathy went to give her a hug but Mavis pulled away immediately.

"I won't bite you silly Billy!" She laughed.

"I'm not a Billy." Mavis wiped her face.

Mavis' stomach rumbled.

"Want food?" The blonde girl asked her.

She nodded. Kathy led her down stairs. Mavis took in the view of the house as they walked through the living room. She could see a warm hearth surrounded by fancy brickwork and various paintings on the walls of the family. The two girls had disappeared into the kitchen when the front door opened. Kathy's parents sighed and sat down beside each other.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Her Mother asked.

"We did what we had to. We can't risk that thing coming back." He comforted her.

They heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen.

"Is that you Kathy, dear?" Her mother called out.

Kathy made a shushing noise to Mavis as the young Vampire slowly sipped some milk from a small tankard.

"You don't think…" Her mother whispered.

They both stood up. Kathy's father reached over and grabbed hold of a piece of firewood by the hearth. He held it like a club as they entered the kitchen. The two girls stared up at them. Mavis dropped the tankard and shook in fear.

"Vampire! Her mother shouted.

"No Mummy! She's my friend!" Kathy tried to stop them but her Mother simply grabbed her and held her tightly.

Mavis ran for dear life as the father chased after her. She ran for the front door and vanished into the night. As a bat it was impossible for Kathy's father to see her.

"If you come back I will kill you, you hear me Monster!? I'll kill you!"

Mavis listened to the threats from a nearby tree. She was so frightened that she flew away in a random direction to get away. She was about to leave the small town when she heard someone else call up towards her.

"Is this your locket, little one?"

She stopped in mid-flight and looked down to see a lone figure. He held the golden locket up to her. The girl made her way back down and transformed. She was still shaking, but she had promised her father she would look after the locket forever. The man lent down and took off his hat to reveal his face. He smiled at her and held out the locket to her. Ever so slowly, taking one step at a time, she walked towards him. Other Humans that had heard the noise were now looking outside their windows or doors at the sight. Kathy and her parents watched on.

"Don't be frightened. Eustice spoke kindly.

She reached out to take the locket. He let go, letting it fall into her hand. She examined it, making sure it was hers. With her distracted, Eustice stood up straight and pulled out a single matchlock pistol. He pointed it straight down towards the girls head. The crowd held their breath. Some held their hands over their mouths, others looked away. Even though she was a Monster, something in them couldn't bear to see the shot. But the hunter didn't fire, he was waited for something.

"Mavis!" Kathy shouted out.

The young Vampire looked up to face the barrel of the weapon. She gasped and ran away from the man. He took a shot, barely missing her as the musket ball cracked the hard floor. Both Mavis and Kathy screamed at the sound. She was an open target in the courtyard, so she transformed and attempted to flee above their heads.

"Fly away little Monster…" Eunice whispered as he revealed a second pistol.

He took steady aim at the bat above him. Holding his breath, he pulled the trigger. With a sharp bang the ball was launched upwards. It hit home, clipping the bat's right wing. She screamed and lost altitude. As she approached the ground she transformed and rolled across the dusty floor. The wound wasn't serious, but it was enough to draw blood. She picked herself up slowly, clutched her arm and ran away, tears streaming down her face. Eustice was in pursuit behind her.

Mavis came to a road on the edge of town. There was nothing around her but empty fields, leaving nowhere to hide. She turned round to see the Hunter staring right back at her.

"Nowhere left to go, little demon."

She cried in front of him as he took out a third pistol. With it pointed at her there was little hope.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Just as he fired, a black cloak whizzed past the girl and she was out of sight. Eustice wasn't disappointed, in fact, he was pleased.

"Just in time." He spoke to himself.

Dracula embraced his daughter.

"My dear little honey bat! I promised I would protect you forever, didn't I?" He spoke softly to her.

He saw the wound on her arm and panicked.

"No, no my dear you're alright. It's just a scratch. You will be fine." He tried to comfort her and himself.

He heard a clicking sound nearby.

"One final farewell." Eustice spoke.

Dracula stared straight at the figure that hid his face under his hat. He pointed a crossbow at the duo. Dracula revealed his fangs and felt nothing but rage. The hunter fired, but the gang was just in time. The bolt pierced the side of the hearse as they sped past. Dracula grabbed on, pulling himself and Mavis into the vehicle.

"See? I told you I could drive this thing!" Griffin boasted.

He skidded and made a U-turn.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Wayne shouted as the hunter stood in the centre of the road.

He loaded his weapon and aimed to take a final shot. The hearse accelerated forward at a rapid rate. Undaunted, Eustice took aim, but not at the occupants. Instead he aimed straight down towards the engine. With a pull of the trigger the bolt lodged itself into the front of the hearse. There were mere seconds left before he would be hit. The Monsters screamed inside as they prepared to hit him, but at the last second he was gone from sight.

The sat there in a daze as the hearse left the scene. Dracula held Mavis tightly.

"Get us back to the Hotel, Griffin." He ordered as he hugged his daughter.

Watching on as his prey drove from sight, Eustice stood unscathed in the middle of the road. A smile was across his face. He lent down and followed the trail of oil that had been poured out onto the road.

"Now then. Where have you been hiding, Count Dracula?"


	8. Chapter 8 - This is our Paradise

No one knew what to say on the ride back to the Hotel. Dracula refused to let go of Mavis. They had torn off part of Murray's bandages and wrapped her bleeding arm up. The girl held her golden locket in her hands. She had calmed down now she was in her father's protective arms, yet something kept playing over in her mind. Amongst the horrible humans she had seen, there was one who didn't want to see her hurt. Why would a human care about her? Even one so young? She question herself.

The hearse pulled up outside the huge castle. Dracula held Mavis with her head resting over his shoulder. The group didn't dare say anything. Dracula's expression was blank, but they knew him too well to believe that it was real.

"My goodness, she's ok!" Wanda ran over to them and cuddled little Mavis.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Dracula said quietly.

"Drac? Where are you going?" Frank spoke up.

The Vampire walked away and disappeared through one of the many corridors. He closed the door behind him as he entered one of the guest rooms. He clenched his fingers in both hands and roared. With all his strength he smashed the furniture next to him. The bed roll was torn by his claws before the entire bed was upturned. The bed frame cracked under the pressure. The bedroom mirror was shattered into glistening fragments and left to scatter on the floor. A suit of armour swung the door open to see what the hell was going on. It didn't expect to see his master destroying the room. He only stopped when there was nothing left intact. With a deep breath he turned and walked past the suit.

"Have this room cleaned up." His commanded with the voice of a broken man.

The guests stood in the lobby in utter silence. They had heard everything. It was difficult not to. Mavis was shaking with fear. Dracula saw her and immediately regretted what he had just done.

"Mavy, honey." He walked towards her but she pulled away from Wanda's arms and ran into the castle crying.

Dracula's face fell into his hands.

"I can't do this." His voice was erratic. "I need my Martha."

Frank placed his hand on his friends shoulder and saw something he had never experienced before. The Vampire had tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Drac. We are all here for you, buddy."

The whole group gathered around.

"Think of us all as family from now on Drac. With all of us, there's no chance a Human is going to lay a finger on Mavis." Wayne encouraged him.

Dracula smiled through the pain.

"You are family." He answered.

There was one person amongst them stood alone. Eunice felt guilty for what had happened. She looked at Dracula with regret, expecting him to hate her for eternity. Instead, he reached out his hand for her to join them. She was so relieved. Joining the group she stood by her husband.

"We stand together. This is what Hotel Transylvania means now. One united family."

I little while later, Dracula stood outside room 174. He knocked gently and waited for a response. He could hear the soft sound of crying and occasionally sniffs.

"Can I come in my little mouse?"

She didn't answer, but Dracula knew he had to explain.

She was curled up on her bed, clutching her locket.

"Sorry." She said, not daring to look at him.

"Oh Mavy, Daddy is not angry at you. I could never be."

She turned to him in confusion, sat up and wiped her face.

"I ran away to find Mummy. You said I shouldn't leave, but Mummy isn't safe with Humans."

Dracula knew he had to let her know.

He sat on the bed beside her. He expected her to hide away but instead she cuddled up to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mavis. Daddy was angry at the humans that hurt you."

He was struggling to bring himself to say it. She had to know, but it was destroying him inside.

"Mummy… she isn't in paradise."

Mavis' large eyes looked up at him.

"… She has gone. There is a time in a Monster's life when they can't live in this world anymore. They have to go away to another place. Mummy has travelled there, sweet heart. She can't come back, ever."

Mavis began to whimper.

"Why…" She asked weakly.

"I don't know." Was all he had the strength to say.

That sat together in each other's arms. Both felt the pain that Dracula had tried to hide for so long. Together they felt the grief… together they cried as one soul.

Frank and the others listened on from behind the door. They felt bad for listening in on them but they felt so helpless.

"That is the bravest man I have ever met." Frank had to fight back his own tears as he began to short circuit.

"Don't cry yourself, silly. You know what it does to you." She slapped him on the shoulder gently.

After some time, the door opened, revealing the two vampires.

"We are going to make Martha proud." He told them with suddenly high spirit. Hand in hand with Mavis they travelled back towards the lobby.

"You already have Drac." Frank whispered so that none of them could hear him.

"When our first wave of guests arrive tomorrow night, we will have the largest party they have ever seen! No fireworks though, we don't want to attract too much attention. Soldier!"

A suit appeared from around the corner.

"How does he do that?" Griffin queried.

"Yes sir!" It shouted with a salute.

"Tell Quasimodo to prepare a feast of Monstrous proportions! And I want games and activities ready for our guests!"

Mavis gestured for her to go and see the decorative lights she had spotted the housekeeping flying through the room with. Dracula smiled and nodded. She ran off in a flash. Frank saw his chance to speak alone with his friend.

"I'm amazed Drac. If you don't mind me asking. What stopped you from killing that human on the road?"

Dracula ceased walking. He thought for a moment before turning to Frank.

"The fear that if I took revenge on one Human… I would never be able to stop."

"You're stronger than I ever thought you were Drac. You have so much anger, quite rightly, and so much strength. Yet, you can stop yourself from using it for her."

They watched his daughter dance around the lights the housekeeping were putting up throughout the lobby.

"So told me about one of the Humans she saw, Frank… she helped her."

Frank was completely dumbfounded by what he had said.

"A human, what?" he thought he had been mistaken.

"A human girl helped her…. But why Frank?"

Frank didn't know how to respond.

"As for that man who tried to shoot us. There was something about him. He had no fear. I sensed… pain. The same I've felt for so long. He wasn't like any human I've ever encountered."

…

From across the land, Monster's began to leave their secret homes to travel to one place. It was the talk of their kind. A place where every Monster was welcome to share in joint safety and tranquillity. Naturally, many a Monster jumped at the chance to see this magnificent place. But for some unlucky souls amongst them, someone was standing in their way.

A host of zombies lie across the road in pieces, their carriage overturned and their horses killed or fleeing from sight. A terrified Monster knelt in the road as she watched her husband be raised with one hand by the throat. Their attacker held a pistol to the woman's head.

"You're going to tell me where you were headed, creature."

"I'll never tell you, Human!" He struggled to speak through the man's tight grip.

The hunter cocked the weapon in his other hand.

"How much 'persuasion' would you like?" He threatened.

"No, please! Let her go! Kill me instead!" The Monster pleaded.

"I get to know where you are going, and she lives. And if you lie to me…"

The Monster dared not hear what the consequence would be.

"Hotel Transylvania!" It shouted.

Eustice's mouth opened.

"… A hotel?" He asked.

The Monster nodded through the strong hunter's grip.

"A place of safety, I presume?" He mocked.

"Please let her go."

The hunter thought for a moment.

"Very well."

The bang scared the nearby crows away from their perches as they filled the sky. The Monster in the hunter's grip couldn't even scream for his loss before his windpipe was crushed.

"A place of safety? I call it a killing ground!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Flight in the Moonlight

"Welcome everyone! Please take a seat, a full schedule of all of the welcome activities we have in store for you should be coming round shortly!"

The first wave of guests had arrived and in spectacular fashion they were welcomed to the new castle. The lobby had been redecorated during the past night to make their arrival as awe inspiring as possible. All manner of Monster's had taken the chance to be the first guests. Some towered over the others, whilst some were so small that Dracula had to watch his step as he welcomed them all. Amongst them was a gelatinous creature that left a trail of green slime across the floor as he carried his bag inside.

"Welcome Mr… er?" Dracula didn't recognise this particular Monster.

The Monster made a noise that could only be described as being like a wobbling grunt.

"Err… Blobby!" Dracula just made up a name for him on the spot. "Please make yourself at home. Here's a copy of the schedule for you to-"

He handed the Monster the schedule, only for it to be sucked into his jelly like body.

"…Ok."

Dracula moved on to the other guests.

"Everyone! We have a marvellous breakfast ready for all of you. Please follow the staff and we will have all of you fed for a great day of activities!" He let out a big smile as the crowd of guests muttered in excitement.

With them all heading towards the dining hall, the rest of the gang met up with their host.

"You're really going all out with this, aren't you?" Wayne asked him.

"This is my life now Wayne. Mavis and this Hotel are what matter now. By the way, where is my little Song Bat?" He still couldn't stop himself from checking that she was ok every five minutes.

He felt a soft tug on the bottom of his cape. He peeped over his shoulder but there was no one there. There was another tug but from the front this time. Again he tried to find out what was going on. The group were all trying to hold in a grin.

"That better not be you Griffin." He said sarcastically.

The lone pair of glasses were floating beside Frank, so it couldn't be him.

Dracula let out a grin. He knew exactly who it was, if he didn't the giggles would certainly have given it a way. He swung round to playfully grab the culprit, but still they were missing. He was on his knees as he looked all around him. That's when he heard another giggle above him. Mavis was sitting on his back.

"You naughty little bat, you." He went to grab her again but she transformed into a bat and flew away.

Dracula transformed himself and took chase down the hall as they both laughed.

"That guy. I've never seen someone so devoted." Frank admired him.

"Hey, when you've been through what he has, you savour every bit of happiness you can." Griffin answered as Wayne nodded.

The two bats soared through the library. Every hiding spot Mavis looked for, Dracula found her. She was laughing so hard that the group could hear her echoes.

"I'm gonna catch you!"

They flew through the window and over the swimming pool. Mavis dipped her wing in the water to feel its warm embrace as they soared passed. Before they knew it, they were above the castle. The lights emanated in the dark night, lighting up the forests around it. Dracula felt the rush of adrenaline through his body that he hadn't felt for so long, not since the first time he had taught her how to fly. The little bat was so quick that he struggled to catch her at first, but he had never failed before and he almost took it as a challenge.

She span round in the air, savouring her powers. She had failed to pay attention to the locket round her neck in the heat of the moment. As it fell through the air, Dracula caught it in his mouth. The taste was rather unpleasant, but he had no other way of holding it. He watched his daughter spin so rapidly that she began to lose control. With his wings behind him, he accelerated and caught the little bat in his own wings as they crashed through Mavis' bedroom window and onto the bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she laughed in his arms. He couldn't help but chuckle himself, after spitting out the locket of course. The girl launched herself off the bed and danced around the room.

"Again, again!" She exclaimed.

"Not tonight Mavis. You've worn Daddy out." He breathed heavily.

He admired the locket for a moment. He rubbed a finger over the image of Martha.

"I miss you, my treasure." He whispered before closing it.

He held it out towards Mavis by the chain.

"Is this your locket, little one?" He let her knew that she had dropped it.

She stared at him when he said that. She didn't see her father in front of her any more. All she could see was the hunter holding out her Mother's locket. The fear came back to her as she screamed. Dracula dropped the locket in surprise. She ran into her closet and closed it behind her.

"Mavis! Wait. It's me."

He could hear her starting to cry. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Why was she so scared of him all of a sudden?

"Mavy-Wavy. What's wrong my voodoo doll?" he tried to see through the crack in the closet doors.

"Don't bite my toes!" She shouted.

He thought for a second before coming up with an idea. She sat in the closet with her arms hugging her legs. She could remember the loud bang of the gun that scratched her. The face of the man appeared so friendly at first, but he had revealed his true nature to her.

She saw something out of the corner of her tearful eyes. A lollipop had appeared between the closet doors. It was her favourite flavour. She slowly grabbed it and put it in her mouth.

"Daddy' won't let anyone hurt you, sweet fangs." She heard her father.

He was relieved when she opened the doors. He held out his arms and she took up the offer. He hugged her tightly.

"You're safe now Mavis." He whispered into her ear.

"Human took my locket." She said quietly.

It all made sense. He had reminded her of the hunter. Now he faced another problem. What if she was emotionally scarred by what had happened in the town? Would she ever forget it? He could do nothing about it now but show her all the love he could.

He led her back out deeper into the castle when a suit of armour came rushing up to him.

"Sir! A letter for you!" It handed it to him.

The letter was peculiar to him. Parts of it were damp where small droplets of water had been absorbed through the envelope. He read through it as Mavis tugged on his cape to see herself. Once he had finished reading it, he looked up in horror.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Toxic Sort of Hate

The noises coming from the dining hall would have been described by humans as 'barbaric'. The various Monsters chowed down on their first meals at the new Hotel. The gang were telling the tale of last night's events to Wanda and Eunice. They described the strange human that had attacked them and how Dracula had heroically put himself in front of Mavis.

"As soon as he spotted her, I'm telling you, I've never seen him move so fast! And that's saying something!" Frank told them as he scoffed down his breakfast.

"I've never seen a human like that before. It was like he was waiting for us or something. He wasn't scared, in fact, he kind of freaked me out." Wayne described the hunter.

"And when we nearly hit him, he rolled out of the way in a flash. It's like he vanished!" Griffin added.

"And that's coming from the expert." Murray joked.

Their conversation was interrupted when Dracula entered the hall, his face looking paler than usual.

"Everything all right, buddy?" They greeted him.

"No… I need you all to follow me."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before getting up. Murray poured the rest of his food into his mouth before they all left for the lobby.

"What's happened now? Did the pool catch fire?" Murray broke the silence.

"Shh!" Frank shut him up.

Two suits of armour standing by the entrance saluted in unison as they're boss approached.

"Have the staff double check that every guest who booked in managed to arrive safely tonight." He commanded.

They were off to do their duty. Dracula took out the envelope from under his cape. Mavis continued to look up at her Father; it was as if she could sense his emotions. His voice cracked as he let the group in on what he had just read.

"I've just received this letter. I… think that Human we saw has been hunting Monsters in the area for a while now."

They couldn't believe it.

"Nah, Drac. That's not possible. How could a lone human be fighting Monsters? He'd get ripped a new one before he could even say 'ouch'." Frank thought he must have been mistaken.

"There's something different about him Frank… A Witch has been keeping low in that town for many years. I haven't heard from her for decades. The letter's from her. It's not signed but I recognise the hand writing."

The group crowded round.

"What's it say?" Murray asked impatiently.

"Eunice, could you take Mavis back to her room, please?" he didn't want his daughter hearing the letter's contents.

"I'll come with you." Wanda volunteered.

Once they were out of sight, he unwrinkled the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Count_

 _I would not usually risk sending a message to another of our kind in fear of it falling into the hands of Humans, but I fear now there is no other way. I have seen a blurred vision of the future. I fear that you and everyone in your Hotel are in grave danger. The pain that has weighed down on your heart all these years have now found its way into mine. A human has taken everything away from me, and he is planning the same thing for all of our kind._

 _This human is like nothing we have ever seen before. He cannot be bargained with, or persuaded. He is coming for you. You must stop him._

 _There is nothing left for me in this world. By the time you are reading this, I will already have left for pastures new._

 _Keep your daughter safe. He will do whatever it takes to destroy you from the inside._

The group phased out for a second. All of a sudden their lives had taken a horrific turn.

"We've… we've got to get everyone out of here!" Frank shouted.

"Shhh!" Murray silenced him. "Do you want to cause a panic?"

A frown had formed across Dracula's face. He crushed the letter in his hand.

"We fight."

The group all looked the other way.

"Why are all of you frightened all of a sudden? What happened to 'he'd been torn a new one?'" He was disappointed.

"We haven't killed a human in a long time Drac. This could destroy the better image we've tried to show of ourselves." Wayne answered him.

"If we don't act, he'll destroy us! He's already tried to harm Mavis. If he would go after an innocent little girl, where do you think he'll-"Dracula stopped mid-sentence.

"Drac?" The group wondered why.

The Vampire looked to the ground and started to breath heavily. It was like all the oxygen in the air around him had been sucked out at once. His vision became blurred. The groups' voices were incoherent. He could here is Vampiric heartbeat in his ears.

"Geez, Drac! What's happened to him?" Murray shouted as he stopped Dracula from falling over.

"Maybe he's having a panic attack?" Griffin suggested.

"A Vampire having a panic attack? Don't be stupid!" Frank shot him down.

Dracula could no longer hold himself up. He lay across the lobby floor, his cape spread out. He clutched at his chest as he struggled to breathe. At that moment, the group heard the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Someone help! It's Mavis!"

The girl was shaking in Wanda's arms. They gasped when they saw that Dracula was also suffering.

"Where's the doctor in this place?" Frank shouted

"It's Doctor Jekyll, somewhere upstairs!" Wayne had seen the man during their first night in the castle.

"Wait, I thought the Hotel doctor was Hyde?" Frank answered.

"Hide where?" Murray looked around for hiding spots where the doctor could be.

"Not Hide the verb, you dumb-ass! Hyde's a name!" Frank wasn't impressed.

"I'll go get him!" Wayne sprinted on all fours up the stairs.

As a werewolf he was much faster than the rest of the group. He quickly scanned every door as he passed.

"Nope." He passed a bathroom.

"Nope" he passed the library.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the next door.

"Wait, we have a Sauna!?" He knew what he would be doing when he had the chance.

He snapped out of it and ran into the infirmary.

"Doctor Jekyll, Something has happened to Drac and Mavis!"

He froze in place as he saw what the doctor was doing. The Doctor laughed hysterically, having not noticed the Werewolf. He had two dolls wired to a large device with crocodile clips on each ear. In the centre of the device were four forks stuffed into a pumpkin. Wayne had never been more confused in his life.

"Right…"

The Doctor stood hunched over, his head turning sharply to face Wayne.

"What is it!" he shouted creepily.

"Sorry about this, but I need you to not be crazy for just a second." He slapped the Doctor round the face.

"Doctor Jekyll, how can I help you?" He answered in a more normal voice.

"Where does he hire his staff?" Wayne muttered.

He explained what had happened and they both rushed back down to the lobby.

"It's getting worse." Frank was fanning a cloth in front of both Draculas.

"Dear God! Let me see…" The Doctor examined his patience.

"Help me get them to the infirmary."

Frank obliged by scooping up the Count in his large hands, whilst Eunice picked up Mavis.

"Whats the hell's wrong with them Doc?" Frank pleaded to him.

"It's not entirely clear, but my guess from their symptoms is that they've been poisoned." The Doctor gave his preliminary opinion.

"Po-po-poisoned?!" Murray stuttered.

"But how?" Wanda asked.

Wayne started to sniff out any possible source. He stood over the crumpled letter and practically shoved it up his nose.

"Nothing here. Just poor quality perfume."

Griffin had a horrid thought.

"You don't think, whatever it is, is in the food, do you?" he asked them.

Murray, Griffin and Wayne rushed into the dining hall. They watched the guests chat and enjoy the huge array of food. It was less a breakfast and more a huge feast that could have fed a large town. Wayne snuck up behind two Gremlins and poked one on the shoulder. With him distracted he sniffed at their food. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. The second Gremlin held up an eyebrow to him but otherwise let him get on with it. Wayne moved away and whilst the other Gremlin was distracted, she wolfed down his whole meal, as well as the plate.

"Damn it woman! What did I tell you!?" He shouted.

"I didn't do that." Was her only response.

He went around the rest of the hall but still he couldn't find the source. He was sniffing out the serving trays when the chef, Quasimodo, spotted him.

"Ah, monsieur Wayne! What can I put you down for?" Perhaps a snake eye pie? Weasel and Rat broth, maybe?"

He turned the hunchback down.

"Oh, no thanks. I couldn't eat another bite! Err… what's that over there?" he pointed across the hall.

"What, what are you pointing at man?" The Chef was distracted just long enough for Wayne to sneak into the kitchen.

Back in the infirmary, Dr Jekyll had both Dracula and Mavis resting on hospital beds, each attached to primitive machines to monitor them. He cleaned up the pumpkin and the two dolls, knowing not how they got there.

"Now then, let's see what's affecting you."

He took a blood sample from each of them. Neither made a sound in their now unconscious state. A Vampire's blood was very different from that of humans, but Jekyll was an expert at determining many different types of Monsters' blood from each other. He looked at the samples through two test tubes.

"What on Earth…" Both of them were unlike anything he had seen in his profession. The blood was changing from a dark red to a sickly green colour.

As he continued his work, both machines began to emit a loud, continuous beep.

"Oh… shoot!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Tick Tock

You could practically sense the anxiety in the atmosphere outside the infirmary door. Frank was biting his fingers so hard they were starting to fall off again and Murray was breathing through gritted teeth.

"What terrible person could have done this?" Eunice asked as she tried to hold back tears.

"We're going to find out, just as soon as the Doc fixes them up. They'll be fine, you'll see!" Murray tried to cheer her up, but it didn't sound like he was even convincing himself.

They're heartbeats raised when they heard crashing noises on the other side of the door.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The doctor shouted.

That was it for the group, they had to see what was happening. They barged through the door. Dr Jekyll was frantically mixing chemicals together in two test tubes. He screamed after the mixtures colour changed. He threw each tube at the wall, narrowly missing Frank's tall frame. The unending tone from the machines terrified them as they saw the Dracula family lying with no signs of life.

"What's happening!?" Murray shouted.

"It is poison! In all my years I've never encountered something like this. I can't get a single trace on the stuff. None of my cures are having any effect. It's like the poison is multiplying itself in their blood, yet there isn't a trace of a harmful virus anywhere."

Frank ran over to their bed side.

"You're gonna be fine guys. Oh, what's that damn beep!?" He shouted behind him.

"Those machines are helping them to breath, and monitoring their heart rate. That 'beep' as you call it, is there because they don't have one." The Doctor answered as he continued his work.

"Don't you die on me Drac!" Frank begged the unconscious Vampire as he started to punch his chest.

Jekyll rushed over and stopped him.

"That won't do any good! I've tried, but it's useless while the poison is still in their system." He explained.

"But… without a heartbeat… they're gone, right?" Eunice asked whilst about to break down.

"They're Vampires, they're already undead. They can last a lot longer than humans with no pulse. But I still need to make an antidote as soon as possible and I can't do that without a pure sample of the poison!"

Frank snapped his fingers, one of which fell off right onto Dracula's nose.

"Right then, we need to search the whole place and find out where the poison's come from. Wayne's checking the kitchens, let's check each room!" Frank assembled the group and they were off, leaving the Doctor behind to find some sort of plan B.

Being as quiet as he could. Wayne sniffed his way through the food stores. Everything smelt so delicious, yet there was nothing out of the ordinary. He had to resist the temptation to take a bite out of a couple of things, but his friends were in danger and they needed him. He climbed on top of the fridge and reached for the condiments. A small rat appeared in front of him from between two large pepper pots.

"How did you get in here little fella?" He asked the animal.

It stared back at him, not looking happy at all. It squeaked surprisingly loudly for its size. Wayne put his finger to his mouth and shushed it, but the Chef was already re-entering the kitchen.

"What it is, Esmerelda? Aargh! What are you doing Wayne!? Get down you animal! Get out at once! I'll have you kicked out for stealing food!" He began to attack the Werewolf with a ladle.

"It's not what you think… wait, who you are calling animal!?" He climbed down.

"If you weren't stealing, or trying to eat my darling Esmerelda here, what were you doing!?"

Wayne explained the situation to him.

"The boss has been poisoned!" Quasimodo shouted.

"Not so loud! We're trying to keep the fact secret for now."

Esmerelda climbed onto the hunchback's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Esmerelda hasn't seen anything suspicious all night. And how dare you if you assume my cooking was the cause! I'll have you know I am the finest chef in Transylvania!" The hunchback's face was red with rage.

"Calm down hunchy, no one's doubting your culinary prowess. We're searching everywhere for the source, I just needed to make sure whoever has done it hasn't poisoned the food."

The rat climbed off of the Chef's shoulders and started to circle Wayne's feet.

"Take her with you. You'll go twice as fast with another sniffer. If I find out you've eaten her though, I'll have your guts for dog food, capiche?" He pointed the ladle at Wayne.

"Geez dude. Remind me to never come back here again." He said to himself.

Back upstairs, the Steins, Wanda and Griffin searched every room they passed. There was no telling which Dracula had been in since they had returned. Frank came to the room that Dracula had trashed in his rage. He saw various witches trying to clean the place up still, as well as zombie Van Gogh crying over a ruined painting.

"Good thing he wasn't 'ear' to see it." Frank joked to himself before continuing the search.

Wayne and the rat met up with him as they rushed through the corridor.

"The kitchen's all clean. At least the guests won't be affected." He told him the good news.

"For now. It could have come from anything. Wait!" he stopped suddenly, causing Wayne to run face first into his butt.

"Please don't fart…" Wayne squealed.

He pulled his face away and took a deep breath.

"Where has Mavis been since we got her back?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. They flew around the place for a bit, I don't know where they went then. Apart from her room, I couldn't say."

They both looked at each other with the same idea.

"Mavis' room!" They shouted in unison.

Wayne picked up the rat and they ran up to room one seven four. The door was open slightly, but there was no one in sight. They noticed that the window had been repaired since the Vampire's antics. Wayne placed the rat on the floor and immediately it scurried away into the hardest to reach nooks of the bedroom.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Frank asked.

"Beats me. Bottles or tankards with poisoned blood substitute or something."

The room seemed clean at a glance. That was until Esmerelda hopped onto the bed and found something shining in the bright candle light. She squeaked and fled from the room.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Frank asked, confused.

"Look." Wayne pointed over to where she had been.

Mavis' locket was lying on the pillow. Wayne bent over and took a sniff. He immediately regretted it and backed away, covering his noise and making noises of disgust.

"Yuck! That thing stinks like death! Ahh! It's like it's burning my nose." He snorted to get the smell out.

Frank reached over to pick up the golden piece of jewellery. Wayne stopped him at the last second.

"Don't touch it! We have no idea how strong that stuff is. If both Mavis and Drac were poisoned just by being near it, who knows what it can do. It smells like it's been coated in the stuff!" Wayne warned him.

"Your right. Murray!" Frank roared down the hallway, rather too loudly for Wayne who had to cover his ears.

"What the hell man! You want to wake the whole graveyard up again?" Murray appeared from around the corridor. "Did you find it?"

"We sure have." Frank answered.

He tore part of Murray's bandages off and rapped the locket up before handling it.

"Not cool, man." Murray wasn't too happy about that.

"Let's get back to the Doc, pronto!" Frank and the gang headed back.

They ran into Eunice, Wanda and Griffin on the way there. In the case of Griffin it was quite literal.

"Are the glasses that difficult to see, guys?" Griffin complained.

"You should get a bigger pair. Maybe a suit and hat too, then you'd be easier to see!" Frank shouted back to him as they hurried.

Griffin quite liked the idea.

That ominous tone could still be heard, like the groups very own poison to the ears.

"We've got it Doc. Now please, do what you can!" Frank handed him the poisoned locket.

They watched on in suspense as he did a number of tests on it. He sighed before giving his verdict.

"It's definitely a match. It gives the same result when I add it to this blood sample. I'll see what I can do for an antidote… but I can't make any promises."

At least ten minutes had passed before the Doctor moved from his desk.

"I don't believe it! The poisons weakening, but it's like it's trying to fight back."

The doctor reached down into the cupboards under the work service and retrieved a phial that contained a black liquid. A skull was depicted on the label.

"I wonder…"

He added the stuff to the antidote he was brewing. A puff of black smoke filled the air with a loud bang. The smell was overpowering. Once the Doctor could look back, he saw that the blood sample had returned to a dark red colour.

"That's done it!"

At that moment. The machines ceased their tone.

"I hope that's supposed to happen." Frank worriedly remarked.

"The generator's given out! Good God! There's nothing helping them now!" he rushed over to the two and drew the antidote into a syringe.

"What!" Frank roared.

The doctor administered the cure as fast as he could, but apart from that there was nothing else he could do. The group waited for them to wake up, but their eyes remained closed.

"It's not working!" Murray panicked.

"It is! But I can't kick-start their hearts without the generator… there's nothing left for them."

The gang were silence as they stood over the Draculas. Downstairs the Hotel guests had finished breakfast and were awaiting their host to arrive and lead them to the first of the night's activities…


	12. Chapter 12 - Four Hearts In Unison

There was silence in the air. Only the weeping of Eunice into Frank's arms could be heard. They felt like failures.

"If only we'd been quicker." Frank broke the silence.

"There's nothing more we could have done, Frank." Griffin comforted him.

The doctor retrieved two blankets from the cupboards and began to cover the Draculas.

"Someone should inform the guests." He told them.

None of them had the heart to tell them. What would they think? After less than a day at the supposed safe haven, their host was already dead. There would be no hope for Hotel Transylvania after all. The gang began to slowly leave the room, each with their heads bowered in grief. Only Frank remained in the room. A single tear ran down his face, causing him to spark. At that moment, his eyes rose to face the mad Doctor. In his mind was possibly the most important idea he had ever concocted.

"Use me!" He shouted.

The gang turned to face him, not knowing what he was going on about.

"Huh?" The Doctor grunted.

"Hook me up to your generator! I could power the thing!" The large Monster was already hopping onto the large table in the centre of the infirmary.

He grabbed the clips that had been attached the freaky looking dolls and attached them to the bolts going through his neck.

"Hold on! That could kill you!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous Frank! Get off of that thing!" Eunice shouted at him.

"I have to take the risk Eunice." He looked over to Dracula and Mavis with sadness in his eyes. "They have given us a place of safety and friendship. I can't give up on them! I won't let the humans take my friend from me!"

There would be no persuading him otherwise. Eunice covered her face, unwilling to watch what was about to happen. Frank lay flat on the table with the Doctor standing over him.

"Are you sure about this?" Jekyll had to make sure.

"Just do it Doc." He didn't want to think of it, otherwise, he worried he may back out from fear.

The mad Doctor connected two larger wires to Frank's neck bolts. With that done he stood back and warned the others to do the same. Frank thought of his friend and poor little Mavis lying there lifeless. He drew in all the emotions he could feel. Tears began to pour from his eyes are he mentally tormented himself. Images of his creation came flooding back to him. He could see the doctor that had made him as clear as day. He clenched his fists as he began to spark loudly. The electric current passed through his whole body as he violently thrashed about. He roared as the bolts of energy passed through the large wires connected to him. The generator began to spring into life, but still it wasn't enough.

To everyone's surprise, Eunice ran over to join her husband on the table.

"Wait, don't…" Wayne couldn't stop her in time.

The Doctor obliged her and grabbed two more wires. He carefully attached them to her, keeping himself away from Frank. Now connected to the generator, she held her husband's hand and together they felt the wrathful energy pass through them. The generator was nearly at full power, but both of the steins were beginning to burn up.

Wayne hugged up to Murray in a panic as he prepared himself to lose two more of his friends that night.

"Now!" The Doctor saw the generator reach full power and as fast as he could, he grabbed two hand held devices that looked like irons and practically slammed them down on Dracula's chest.

"No, wait! Help Mavis first! Drac can't see this!" Wayne couldn't bear to let Dracula see his lifeless daughter.

The doctor swung the two devices back round and placed them on the girl's chest. Pulling two levels on the handles, the energy channelled from the generator into her body. Her chest raised up but still nothing happened.

"Come on!" The doctor raged as he tried one more time.

With a loud shock, Mavis took in a huge breath as she came back to life.

Without hesitation, the Doctor repeated the process with the Count. However, after two attempts the Vampire still failed to wake up. Although she was in a half conscious state, Mavis' eyes shot around the round and fixated on her father. She began to scream when Wanda grabbed her and covered her with her arms. She made calming sounds into her ear, yet the girl couldn't calm down.

The Doctor monitored the generator. There was precious little power left. The Steins' skin was beginning to simmer and become blackened. They closed their eyes as the pain overtook them. There was time for one more shock. The Doctor roared in a practically mad state as he vented all of the remaining energy. With a burst of breath the Vampire's eyes shot open. The doctor backed away and dropped the primitive defibrillator. He laughed psychotically.

"It's alive!" He howled.

Wayne swiftly slapped him round the face and he soon came to his senses.

The Vampire stared up at the ceiling as he savoured every breath.

"Martha…" He whispered. "…Mavis!" He sat up in a hurry and saw the bed beside him, along with the blanket that covered it.

"No!" He shouted as he ripped it off. Yet the girl wasn't there.

Wanda opened her arms to reveal the Vampire girl. With an ecstatic face, he dived over to her hugged her tighter than he ever had.

"My Mavis! You're safe! Don't cry my darling little mouse. We're fine." He wiped away her tears.

He felt that nothing could ruin that moment of victory, but then he saw the Steins.

"What!?... why!?" he had no idea what had been done to them. Their skin was completely singed all over. Neither of them were moving.

"The generator… you wouldn't have survived if they hadn't…" The doctor explained.

As quick as a flash, Dracula was out of the room. He zoomed through the castle at record speed. One guest tried to speak to him on his way past.

"Ah, do you know where-"

Drac was gone.

"…ok."

He was straight out the revolving door of the lobby, sending it spinning in a blur. He searched the grounds for anything that could help.

"Generator, generator, generator." He kept repeating.

He spotted the hearse.

"The hearse!"

With all his strength, he began to tear the vehicle apart. Inside was a battery that the mad doctor had designed. With the heavy device over his shoulder he headed back to the lobby. The revolving entrance was still spinning when he reached it. He stopped it in his tracks and squeezed the battery through. The lobby carpet was practically burning from the friction of his speed. He passed the inquiring guest a second time.

"Sir, could you-"

He zoomed straight past.

"How rude!" The Monster shouted back.

The gang stood back as the Vampire zoomed into the infirmary. He tore the generator away and replaced it with the battery as quick as he could. With it in place he pulled the lever down so hard he snapped it off the wall. With a loud bang, power was drawn from the battery and funnelled into the Steins. The colour began to return to them as their bodies twitched. The battery had done its work. With new life, Frank sprung up and roared like a beast, before coughing and clearing his throat. They both sat up and saw their host, looking as good as new.

"Drac! They shouted in unison as they pretty much pile dived him.

"Your alive, buddy!" Frank was so relieved.

"I thought I was going to lose you two for a minute!" He answered.

The gang laughed with utter relief. They were alive. Slowly though, Dracula's smile faded into a frown. He stood up and found the locket. With his claw like fingers he picked it up and clenched his fist.

"I saw him…" He spoke angrily.

"Who Drac? Who'd you see?" Murray asked.

"…Eustice Chaise. The Human who tried to kill us!" Dracula dropped the locket back onto the desk. "That poison. Did you find out how it was made, Doctor?"

Jekyll was back to his sane state.

"It was made using-"

"Dark magic." Dracula interrupted. "While I was… unconscious. I saw him. He had a message for me, for all of us." He looked at his daughter.

Something wasn't right. Mavis was staring blankly into the abyss with a look of confusion. He knelt down and waved his hand in front her and clicked his fingers. Her eyes didn't even twitch.

"Mavis, my dear. Can you hear me?"

The girl didn't even seem to notice him.

"Martha." Dracula tried to connect with the girl.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Mummy." She said weakly.

He hugged her as she seemed to regain some sense of her surroundings.

"The things he showed me… What on Earth did he show her?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Behind the Eyes

The arrow hit the solid target with impressive accuracy, yet it wasn't good enough for the firer.

"I'll never be good enough." A young boy spoke. He held a small bow in his left hand.

"That's was a fine shot, lad. Don't be so hard on yourself."

The boy didn't listen. Instead, he continued to fire more arrows one after the other, becoming more and more angry at himself if he didn't achieve a bull's-eye.

"You're trying too hard for perfection. You won't achieve it through anger."

The man left him to it. Although the boy didn't want to heed his advice, he at least tried to calm down. He drew another arrow and aimed slowly at the target. He pulled back the string and witnessed his first bull's-eye.

"Yes!" he shouted in victory.

He felt weird inside, as if the target had become clearer to him all of a sudden. He drew a second arrow and once again he achieved a perfect bull's-eye, his new arrow tearing through the previous one. Again and again he released each arrow as quick as he could. Not a single one failed him.

Soon the boy was trying different weapons. He switched from a bow to a crossbow, then to a throwing knife. To his instructor's astonishment, the boy did not miss. It wasn't until he was older that he was able to try gunpowder weapons. He was disheartened by the new mediums inaccuracy, yet he continued on. He felt alive when he was shooting. Every essence of his being was poured into the perfection of every shot, yet other aspects of his life were not so good.

Sitting beside him, the man explained to him.

"They bully you because you are different. They are jealous."

"I'm not different. I'm the same as all of them. They just choose to see another side of me. One I'm not."

"Don't turn away from it, boy. Every part of you makes up who you are. Don't hide it because others don't like it.

"It's alright for you, your normal!" The boy stormed off.

"If only you knew…" The man spoke to himself.

The candle flickered as the boy watched from the stairway. He could hear his mother.

"Please, this isn't you. Listen, it's me!" She was distressed.

The man walked towards her, his clothes torn and his body covered in scars.

The woman screamed as the man bit into her neck.

The boy screamed. His mother fell lifelessly to the floor as the man turned to him. The boy retrieved a knife from the kitchen and hurled it at the man's chest. The man's heart stopped beating as the boy stood over the two bodies. He wasn't the same anymore. Something had snapped. He felt nothing for what he had just done.

In the wake of what had happened, secrets about the boy came to light. They shunned him, cast him out and hunted him. On the outside, Monster's pushed him away, seeing him as something different. On both sides he was left empty. He was a Monster to everyone around him. From this hate, he became something unique. A cold killer was born, willing to destroy both Human and Monster. He was a ghost, his identity nothing but a changing story. Name's changed like the seasons, yet the tales told were still of one man. He was an unstoppable tide against anyone who called themselves a Monster, or a Monster sympathiser. In his heart, Humans were a dying race, one that would in time be extinguished. As for Monsters. They would be the first to feel his wrath.

"Can you feel it Dracula?" A voice echoed in the darkness.

"Can you feel her heartbeat?"

Images of Martha appeared to him, yet no matter how hard he tried he could not reach out to her.

"Can you feel the same pain I carry?"

"Since the day my mother was slaughtered, love found itself into my heart through only one person. It seems she was destined to suffer the same fate, only this time, by the hands of a Human. My zing was stolen from me."

"Mavis!" Dracula shouted in the dark.

"She cannot hear you. Her dreams are filled with nothing but terror. She is alone, Dracula. On the streets. Shunned. Hunted. You are both in my grasp."

Dracula tried to gather his thoughts, yet everything felt so real.

"So sweet and innocent. Scared, yet willing to retrieve this."

The locket appeared before his eyes.

"The love of a Vampire. Nothing but poison!"

The locket shattered into fragments, the image of Martha became a collage of broken shards.

"This isn't real!" Dracula tried to wake up.

"This is your mind, your past unlocked. It's is more real than the present! More real than the future you will never see."

He saw the hunter stand over Mavis. Townspeople surrounded them. She looked down at the locket as the pistol pointed down at her. With a click, the gunpowder ignited. The girl's life ended, her locket crashing to the stony floor beside her.

"This was you past. Yet I chose a different path."

He saw the vision repeated, only this time, the hunter waited. A young girl shouted out his daughter's name.

"You see? There are no Humans or Monsters. Only the side of ourselves we choose not to kill. When did you choose to become the Human, Dracula? When did they become the Monsters?"

He saw the mob of people burning his house down as he fled with baby Mavis in his arms.

"She will never feel the warm embrace of her bloodsucking mother. She'll only know the man who barely clings onto a reason to exist. What happens when that reasons dies?"

He heard the sound of the gunshot again.

"Will it really be me that stops your heart? Or someone else?"

Everything else was nothing but unending darkness. Two Dracula's laying together on their way to the stars… yet, two hearts were beating for them…

…

Dracula and the gang sat together in the Steins' room. He had told them of the visions he had been shown by the dark magic that had been cast on the poison. Mavis sat with them, hugging a stuffed dragon and feeling weak after the night's ordeal. Eunice rubbed her head softly.

"That it so heartless. How could anyone do such a thing?" Murray asked.

"Someone's who's had their own heart broken. Someone who doesn't see a friend in anyone." Dracula guessed.

"Why did he show you all that. Why not just kill you?" More questions came from the group.

"I think… he wanted someone to understand what he was inside. He feels no remorse for Monster's nor Humans… not even for himself. It wasn't always like that."

The group tried to make sense of everything that had happened that night.

"He kept showing me…" He gestured over to Mavis without letting her know and then made a slicing motion past his neck.

Wanda gasped.

"I'm sorry Drac. You were right. We have to stop him before he finds us." Wayne raised up out of his chair.

"For all the images he tried to scare me with, I think he may have given away where he's been hiding." Dracula told the group.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!" Frank prepared himself for action.

"Hold on Frank." Dracula put up his hands to stop him. "I've had the staff lead our guests to the pool. After everything that has happened tonight, I think we could all do with some enjoyment. As for Eunice… we'll find him tomorrow night and show him what true pain feels like!"

The gang joined the guests who were now enjoying the newly repaired swimming pool. The kids ran around playfully whilst their parents caught up with old friends. Dracula held Mavis' hand. She was now wearing her little swimsuit and rubber rings round her arms shaped like bats. She was still learning to swim but was eager to get into the pool. Dracula wanted her to forget about the horrible events they had just experienced. He knew a single swim in the pool wouldn't cut it but at least it was a start.

"Let us give Mavis her swimming lesson Drac, you haven't had a chance to properly meet your guests yet." Frank offered.

"That's kind of you Frank." He answered before sighing.

He was hesitant to let her out of his sight but he knew that she was safe With Frank and Eunice, especially after they had risked their own lives to save her and himself. At last he was able to meet his first wave of guests. Each monster came in different shapes and sizes. Some he had met before on his travels, others he had never seen before. He came to the gelatinous Monster he had previously become acquainted with.

"Ah, Blobby! How are you my dear… jelly? I trust you are enjoying your stay."

The Monster seemed to blob about in agreement.

"Hmm, I know! Why don' you write down what you want to say. I apologise my friend but I can't seem to understand you. Entirely my fault of course, my ears aren't what they used to be!" He didn't want to insult his guest.

He handed him a piece of parchment and a pencil. Blobby wrote something down and then passed it back. Dracula stared at it whilst pulling a fake smile. There was nothing but incoherent scribbles. He could make out one word amongst the mess, at least he thought it was a word.

"…Steve?"

The Blob jiggled a bit.

"Right…"

All of a sudden, the paper and pencil was ripped from his hand. He looked down to see a female Gremlin by his feet.

"I didn't do that."

Each guest got weirder and weirder, but such was the Monster community. He spotted Mavis laughing as Frank and Eunice showed her how to paddle. He couldn't believe that she could be so happy after what had happened to them that night. She was so strong. She was just like her Mother. Dracula walked away from the party of Monsters all enjoying themselves. Staring over the balcony and past the vast moat, he thought of the promise he had made his wife.

"I promised you Martha that I would keep you safe. I swore never to take revenge on Humans for what they did to us. But this one… I must destroy him."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Hunter and His Prey

"Me? You want to put me in charge?" Frank was surprised at his friend's show of faith.

"I trust you Frank, you're know many of the guests better than me. Plus, I need someone strong and muscular to watch over Mavis while we're gone." Dracula went over the plan.

Frank admired his arms.

"Well… I have been working out." He smiled.

"See? Right! Murray, Griffin, Wayne! We have a hunter to track down." The Count gathered his friends.

"Ready when you are. I can't wait to give this guy a piece of my mind!" Wayne lightly punched his palm with the other fist.

Murray had painted his bandages black in preparation.

"Err… Murray?" Dracula asked.

"Thought it would help me stick to the shadows better. If we're going covert, we don't want anyone seeing us."

"Quite, Murray." He answered.

The Vampire came to Griffin.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Dracula shouted.

A large, black sock with eye sockets cut out of it was floating above the ground.

"It's a mask in case he spots us. I don't want him knowing who I am!" Griffin justified himself.

"He'll know exactly who you are if he spots that, a buffoon with large footwear on his head! Take it off!"

Griffin moaned and tore the ridiculous disguise off.

"Now I'm a sitting duck." He complained.

Dracula felt someone tugging at his cape. Mavis looked up at him innocently. She clutched a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that my little mouse?"

Esmerelda squeaked from across the lobby.

"Not you!"

She handed him the paper, revealing it to be a drawing of herself and another girl of roughly the same height. She had written her own name, and a badly spelled 'Catty' under the other figure.

Dracula felt torn. His daughter had made some kind of connection with this Human child. Yet she was one of them, an enemy. For her own sake, he could never allow them to see each other again. He knelt down to her.

"I know, dear. But remember Mavy, she's a Human. When she had the chance, she would have stuffed your head with candy, or worse!"

Mavis looked saddened.

"Not Catty." She answered.

Dracula didn't know what to say. Instead he hugged her tightly.

"I won't be long. I'll be visiting a friend of mine. You're going to have lots of fun with Uncle Frank and Auntie Eunice. And you're going to be a good girl, aren't you song bat?"

She nodded.

"I know you will be."

He stood up and gestured to the group. They made their way through the entrance whilst Dracula approached two suits of armour.

"I want this place on full lockdown. No one gets in or out while I'm gone. I want guards patrolling every corridor. If anyone asks, you're looking for Mavis' dragon."

"Right you are, sir! If anyone asks, we're chasing the dragon!" They saluted.

"Well the zombies are smoking something, that's for sure." Murray whispered outside to Wayne, making him chuckle.

Now joined by the Count, the Monster's stood together outside the Hotel. They would be lying if they said it didn't feel daunting. They had spent a lot of their life trying to avoid Humans, and now they were about to walk straight into a town full of them.

"If anyone sees us, we're in costumes for the carnival they have set up." Dracula instructed them.

"What's a carnival?" Murray asked him.

He thought for a moment, making an err sound.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must involve some kind of Monster hunting ritual."

None of them liked the sound of that.

"So, where's the hearse?" Wayne looked around for their ride. They were hugely disappointed to see it in pieces.

"What happened to that?" Griffin complained.

"Never mind that. Besides, we still have the carriages. Just keep away from the horses Wayne." He threatened him lightly.

"It's not my fault if they're insanely delicious." He answered.

They took their seats in the carriage. While they were distracted, Dracula took out Mavis' drawing from under his cape. With a deep breath he crushed the paper into a ball and flung it into the moat. It hurt him to do it, but he was only doing what he felt was best. With that done, he took his seat up front and grabbed the reins. With a single snap they were on their way. They passed the zombies that were trying to put the front gate together. Ten suits of armour stood aside for them before resuming their position guarding the bridge.

"At least we know our way this time." Dracula shouted back to them.

"Let's just hope he's not waiting for us!" Murray told them.

"What if he is? We're gonna kill him anyway. What's he going to do against all of us?" Wayne bragged.

"I wouldn't be so brash Wayne. This man is a legend among Humans. He knows about a lot of us, and how we fight." Dracula warned him.

"And I know how good Human's taste. That's my main strength."

An hour passed before they reached the outskirts of the town. They decided it would be safer to leave the carriage there and sneak into the town on foot. They could see the colourful sparks of fireworks in the night sky. The carnival was still in full swing.

"That should keep the Human's distracted for now." Dracula gestured for the group to follow him through a corn field.

Under the cover of darkness, they traversed the shadowy alleyways between each row of buildings. The place felt so alien for most of them, yet for Dracula it brought back memories of his old home, back when his life seemed perfect. They peeped round the corner of the last building at the end of the alley. They could see the fountain in the quiet courtyard.

"That's where that beast tried to take my Mavis from me." Dracula tried to hold in the anger.

"We'll remind him of that when we find him, Drac. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Wayne encouraged him.

A little way onwards they could spot the derelict house where Eustice had been staying. There were no Human's in sight, much to their luck. They stood on each side of the door. Dracula counted to three before smashing the door down and bearing his fangs, roaring as he did so. However, the room was empty.

"I hate to waste a good scare." The Vampire was disappointed.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Murray told them.

They searched the room, though there wasn't much to see. The place wasn't exactly lavished in furniture. Dracula ran his finger over the torn painting on the wall. A single tankard rested on a small table in the corner of the room, as well as a small book. He picked it up and read the front cover.

"History of Lycanthropy." He read out.

"What the hells that?" Wayne asked.

"A long name for you Wayne." He answered as he put the book down.

"Hey guys, look back here!"

Murray had started exploring the back rooms. One was filled with books and heavy tomes.

"What are all these?" Dracula queried.

Every book was linked to the supernatural. Every type of known Monster was mentioned, as well as historical figures that showed signs of being something else. Even spell books and tomes on dark magic were present. The most striking thing however, was one section that focussed on the same subject. The Count skimmed through many of the works. All of them told tales and eye witness accounts of legendary hunters. Everything from Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies and Wraiths had been killed by them.

"This guy is obsessed with other hunters, huh?" Murray broke the silence.

"Not obsessed with other hunters, Murray. Look." Dracula passed him one of the books.

In every book they looked at, each description of the hunter was the same. His actions, his fighting style, even his clothing were all similar or identical.

"Solomon Kane, Jon Seward, Van Helsing… This man is creating a legend." Dracula continued looking through each book.

"Yeah, and it's all about him." Murray answered.

"He wants the whole world to know him. Every Human and every Monster will know him at this rate. But why is he doing this? He isn't hunting Monsters to keep Humans safe. Does he really hate us this much?"

"Does it really matter Drac? Either way we're here to stop him." Wayne interrupted him.

Dracula replaced the book he was holding and proceeded upstairs. There wasn't much worth mentioned, just a single bed and bathroom. That was until they came to a locked door. With a sharp shoulder barge, Dracula had the thing open. He almost choked once the door came off its hinges. The room stank of a mixture of vile chemicals. It looked to be an alchemist's laboratory.

"This must be where he makes his poisons." Wayne suggested.

The Count knew all too well how skilled Eustice was at that. The group assumed that was all the room was used for, until they took a further look at various parchments nailed to the wall. Every draw built into the alchemists table was also full of them.

"You might want to look at this guys." Murray had grabbed the candle off of the living room table and now shone it at the largest piece of parchment.

A diagram of a humanoid body was surrounded by hundreds of notes. The figure had no distinguishing features. Many of the notes were written in different languages, as if they were taken from different authors' manuscripts.

"What is this thing?" Dracula spoke to himself as he took a close look through the other pieces of parchment.

Everything referred to a 'final experiment'. Some notes showed the cut-outs of various brains, each belonging to different types of Monster. One even showed a Human brain. The bottom of the pile included various incantations, all of a dark nature.

"He's trying to create something…" Dracula told them.

"What's he doing with all these notes?" Murray asked.

"...I think he's trying to create the ultimate Monster." The Count elaborated. "Don't you see? He's been hunting down Monsters for most of his life. In the process he's learnt about them, how they act, how they think. He's even done the same with Humans. He's even become fluent in the practice of dark magic."

The group were stunned.

"But what is he making? And why?" Wayne asked in a panic.

"I don't know. These notes aren't finished."

The Vampire had a horrible thought.

"Dear God…" Dracula looked at one last parchment.

"What is it?" They all asked him in unison.

He never showed them. Instead, he changed the plan completely.

"He's going after the Hotel! The last thing he needs to complete his experiments is the bodies of a few more types of Monsters. The Hotel would be a gold mine for him! I've led them into a trap…" The Count felt terrible.

"But they're safe Drac, he can't find where it is. And besides, a Human couldn't get through all your defences." Wayne tried to calm him down, but Dracula simple turned to him with a stern glare.

"That's the problem."

He swiftly made his way down stairs. In a daze the group decided to follow him.

"Shouldn't we wait for him? Ambush him, like?" Griffin suggested.

"There's no ambushing this man. By now he'll know where the Hotel is!"

The Monster's looked at each other.

"He what!?" They shouted.

They started to run out of the house towards the edge of the village.

"That last parchment had parts of a journal. We left a trail of oil leading back when we fled from him last time!" He warned them.

They were about to hurry back when Dracula heard a crash with his superior hearing. It sounded like splintering wood.

"Drac, we can't stop! We've got to get back now!" Murray started to push him along.

"Shhh! Wait…" He stopped him.

He homed in on the sound. He could hear screams, followed by the sound of gun shots. Leaving the group behind, Dracula moved with lightning speed towards the noise. He found himself in another alley. The door to one house had been broken in. He could see the flicker of candlelight coming from the window above it. Quietly as he could, he flew through it as a bat and peeped through the door on the other side of the bedroom. He could hear the sound of small footsteps running downstairs. He took a risk and entered the hallway, looking round every corner for Humans.

The landing was clear, but from downstairs he could smell fresh blood. He covered his nose and tried to prevent any sensation of desire. He hadn't drunk Human blood for a long time. He found the stuff vile now but he didn't want to risk his natural instincts making him forget that fact. He now had a clearer look at the room. Lying beside each other were the bodies of two Human adults. They had two large, gaping wounds in their chests. With closer inspection, he could see that they were far too large for pistol wounds. The musket balls had been fired and then torn back out of them. There could only be one culprit.

Another gunshot went off. Dracula hurried outside, taking the back door. The window in the kitchen was wide open, yet the door remained locked. Smashing it down, he came to a large street. There was no one in sight, except for a small body lying in the cobbled road. Against his better judgement, Dracula approached it and turned it over. It was a little girl, and she was still alive. She was barely breathing however. He could see a gunshot wound through her stomach. He scanned the area around him with swiftness. The Hunter was nowhere to be seen. Although it seemed impossible, this girl he held in his arms looked very similar to the one in Mavis' drawing.

She was dying in his arms, yet she was the enemy. Mavis would never know. She wouldn't have a clue of her demise. The girl looked up at the Vampire. He refused to move as he stared into her eyes. She wasn't scared. Her eyes only showed acceptance.


	15. Chapter 15 - Thicker Than Water

The group frantically chased after Dracula's trail. They were lucky that the place was still deserted after the gunshots. They made their way into the house and saw the couple lifeless on the floor.

"Did Drac do this?" Murray asked in confusion.

"Not with those wounds. It's got to be the hunter. Wayne answered him.

"What? He's going after Humans now!?" Griffin shouted.

They found the back door broken on its hinges and decided to enter the street outside. There was no sign of the Vampire or the hunter, there was only a small pool of blood in the middle of the road.

"You don't think Drac's been hit, do you?" Murray worried.

"Nah, old Drac's too fast for some Human." Wayne calmed him.

It was then that Dracula revealed himself from around the street corner.

"There you are! Did you find him?" They asked.

The Vampire was silent. He walked past them, breathing heavily.

"Drac?" Murray asked quietly.

"…He got away." He finally answered.

"Got away? From you?" Wayne wasn't buying it.

"He knows how to hide from us, alright? We need to get back to the hotel, and prepare it for what may be about to come."

Dracula wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he thought they were looking away. Wayne and Murray stared into each other's eyes. They weren't going to let this go.

The carriage ride back was silent until Wayne whispered into Murray's ear.

"You don't think he's been poisoned again, do you? He's acting nutty all of a sudden." He whispered.

"I don't know man, something ain't right, that's for sure."

Dracula stared blankly into the horizon as the horses galloped onwards. He tried to stop himself from shaking. He knew what he would say when he got back, but it was Mavis' response that he feared.

The guards were still standing as loyally as ever at the front entrance. There was no sign from the outside that anything was out of the ordinary. The gang passed through the lobby. The sound of music echoed through the halls. The guests were all dancing as Frank played on an acoustic guitar. That wasn't part of the schedule.

Dracula marched up to the front of the hall.

"What are you doing!?" Dracula shouted over the music.

"Drac, you're alright! Mavis wanted me to play some guitar, so I thought, you know, why not have all the guests enjoy it? Did you catch that hunter?"

He was not happy with Frank undermining his schedule, but in his state of mind he knew it was best not to lash out.

"I'll tell you about it later. Where's Mavis?"

He searched for Mavis amongst the ground, she was sitting with Eunice and Wanda at one of the tables that had been pushed against the wall. As he came closer, he could see that she had been very busy colouring her drawings. Many of them featured him and her mother, others contained another person. Kathleen was amongst them. Dracula almost felt betrayed, and it made what he was about to say all the harder.

"Mavy!" He greeted her with excitement, hiding his true feelings.

"Daddy!" She jumped up out of her chair and hugged him.

"Look." She showed him one of her works.

"It's very pretty dear…. But…." He really didn't know whether to tell her there or alone.

"Katty is a nice Human. Can she come here?" Mavis asked him.

He had no answer for that.

"You gave us all a fright, Dracula. It's so good to see you safe. Did you find him?" Wanda greeted him.

"I should say, going out there with all those Humans! You're lucky something didn't happen!" Eunice sounded whiney but he knew it was her way of showing that she cared.

"We didn't find him…" he lied. "...We must have scared him off."

"Thank goodness for that." Wanda sighed with relief.

Mavis held the pictures of her and Kathy up to Dracula. She made a begging pose. He had no choice. He had to stop this once and for all. With everyone distracted, he led Mavis out of the hall and up towards her room.

"Can she stay in my room? I can share my toys." Mavis kept asking him.

He opened the door and let her walk in.

"Oh no. I'm starting to get used to that look. You're about to upset her again, aren't you?" The shrunken head spoke up to him.

"Now is really not the day to tick me off." He closed the door behind him.

Mavis was already making room in her wardrobe for another person.

"Mavis, honey?" He interrupted her.

She turned to him inquisitively.

"Come sit with me."

She obliged. Together they sat on her bed, just as they had when he told her about her Mother some nights before.

"Mavis… this is really hard to say."

She looked worried.

"Can Catty stay?" She asked.

"When I was visiting my friend… something happened to Kathy."

She gasped quietly.

"She…" he tried so hard to say it.

"She's with Mummy now."

There was no answer from her, only a tear that started to fall from her eye.

"The Humans found out about her helping you…"

She didn't understand.

"She's not hurt!" Mavis jumped off of the bed. "You lie!" She shouted at him.

"Honey, I know it's hard to hear-"He stopped talking when she suddenly stared at him in a fright.

She had noticed dried blood on his fangs. Mavis screamed and ran for the door. She now had a different idea of why her father had left so suddenly, especially after she had just told him about Kathy.

"Wait Mavy!" He shouted after her, but she had already transformed and was flying away down the hall.

He took chase. This wasn't like any of their games, she was flying as fast as she could. Soaring through the castle, she headed towards the dining hall. Dracula shouted after her but she was no longer listening. Everything was falling apart. He had never seen her so scared of him. He couldn't reach her in time before she made it to the makeshift stage where Frank, now joined by Murray, were singing. She transformed, hid behind him and screamed. The music stopped as the guests watched on in a daze.

Dracula was too late to prevent the moment. He stood in the entrance as his own daughter showed how terrified she was of him. He saw the fear in her eyes. All of a sudden, he knew that he had made the wrong decision back in the village.

"Whatever's the matter Mavis?" Frank picked her up and comforted her.

She pointed towards her father.

"He hurt Catty!" She wailed across the hall.

The crowd now stared at their host.

"He took her to Mummy in the sky!" She continued.

"Drac…. What's she saying?" Frank asked him, a hint of sternness in his voice.

He didn't speak for a moment.

"Drac, what happened in that street with the hunter?" Murray joined Frank in his inquiries.

"Dracula said you didn't find the hunter." Wanda answered him.

"You what? Drac, what have you been telling them?"

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hunter?" One Monster asked.

"Village?" Another said.

Dracula looked emotionally destroyed.

"…She was a Human." He whispered.

He transformed and disappeared from sight.

Frank passed Mavis over to Eunice and took off after him. His heavy boots stomped through the castle. The first place he searched was Dracula's chambers. Although he was nowhere in sight, something caught Frank's eye. It rested on Dracula's coffin, glistening in the moonlight. Frank found the item to be another locket. Inside was a small painting of Dracula with his only daughter. Frank looked up to see the huge painting of the Dracula couple. At last he could understand why his friend was so protective of her. She was the last shard of his wife's existence. He could see Martha in her. When he saw the fear in Mavis's eyes, it was like the last part of Dracula's soul was torn from him.

 _"_ He will do whatever it takes to destroy you from the inside. _"_ Frank thought back to the witch's letter.

He knew where to look. It didn't take long to reach room one seven four.

"What the heck is wrong with that Vampire!? Is he trying to emotionally scar the girl?" The shrunken head complained.

"He's under a lot of stress at the moment." Frank stood up for him.

If there's anything you don't do, you don't argue with a shrunken head.

"Oh stress is it? That's no excuse! You know what, next time he goes for this door handle I'm going to bite his finger off, see how much stress that causes-"Frank couldn't listen to her anymore. He tossed the shrunken head across the hall like a baseball.

He knocked twice before entering the room.

The Vampire was sitting on the edge of the bed towards the window, weeping.

"Drac, what happened out there? Mavis hasn't stopped about this Kathy Human, you'd think she was a Monster the way she helped her out."

Dracula wiped his eyes. He didn't want his friend to see him like that. He was meant to be the great Count, not some emotional wreck.

"I've ruined everything. This whole place was a mistake. My daughter is petrified of me, the hotel is under threat… and I've done something terrible." He confided in Frank.

"You can tell me, buddy. What happened in that Village?" Frank sat down.

The bed let out an enormous creek as the frame struggled to hold his weight.

"…She was dying. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't help myself. After everything I've said, everything I've tried not to be. I couldn't stop."

Frank could only assume one thing from that.

"You're the strongest person I know. No one would blame you after what's happened this week. I mean, you were at death's door the other night. I can't remember what it was like being a Human myself, but if we were evil enough to poison a little girl, well, I'm glad I'm now a Monster."

Dracula latched onto that thought.

"Used to be a Human?" He asked.

"Sure, me, Eunice, the mad doc. Even the first Vampires were Humans at one point. Now of course, we're Monsters, and we Monsters have to stick together, right Drac?" He lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Dracula stood up from the bed.

"You're right." He answered without turning.

Without warning, he sprinted towards the window and dived out.

Frank ran over to see what he was doing. He panicked, thinking that he was about to take his own life. To his relief, he saw a bat flapping its wings into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16 - On the Other Side

The sun would be appearing over the horizon in a matter of hours. The colossal mountains of Transylvania gave the hotel and surrounding landscape a level of protection, but outside those borders, a Vampire would be in grave peril. With this in mind, Dracula refused to slow down as he came close to the town border. He hoped he would not run into the hunter again, otherwise he feared he would depopulate the whole town in rage.

He kept up speed until he was out of breath. He perched on a tall tree that oversaw many of the town's largest buildings. He could see the town hall with its enormous clock, it was already six in the morning. He had little time to act. He swooped down over the town square and found that infamous street again. The blood stain remained in the road. As quietly as he could, he landed and made his way to the spot where he had hidden from his friends. There was no one around, but I small blood trail was leading further to the other side of town.

He followed it, ever checking that no Humans would come across him. He hoped he was not too late. Using his superior hearing, he tried to find some sort of noise that could lead him. At last, leading away into the wheat fields on the opposite edge of the town, was the sound of crying. He flew across the sky and scanned each corner of the field. It was difficult to distinguish any movement of the crops amongst the breeze. Instead, he decided to find a continuation of the blood trail. Unfortunately, it had ended a short while a way. Dracula knew why.

Pushing the wheat aside, he followed the sound. When it was at its loudest he looked down and saw a familiar person. Little Kathy was curled up. Her skin was far paler now, and amongst her teeth were two fangs. She looked up at the Count and hide her face away from him.

"I won't hurt you, dear. I'm here to help you. You must be so scared." He tried to calm her.

"…What am I." She asked weakly.

"You're like me. You're like Mavis."

She stopped crying and looked at him.

"You're a Vampire."

She started to cry again.

"Mummy and Daddy… I… they tasted good."

Dracula knew that he shouldn't have left her. He had saved her, yet he still saw her as the offspring of Humans. That was until he was reminded that many of them had been like that once themselves. She was a Monster now.

"Please don't be scared little one. Mavis and I will look after you."

She reached out to hug him. Hesitant at first, he obliged and held her in his arms. It was strange. This girl was not his Mavis, she was a Human turned Vampire. Yet, he felt something paternal. He didn't want any harm to come to her. He couldn't leave her there with Eunice on the prowl.

"That mean man who took your parents won't get away with it, and he certainly won't hurt you or my Mavis again." He promised her.

"Why I am I so thirsty?" She asked him.

He didn't answer her. Everything had changed for her now, and for him. He took a big risk and decided to walk the distance back. Transforming into a bat right there and then wasn't the best move to keep her at ease. Dracula could here an approaching rabble. With him distracted, he had failed to notice that the fireworks had stopped. He quickened his pace as he passed through the town square. He didn't look back, though Kathy couldn't help but do so as she saw her house for the last time.

Dracula followed the road that they had travelled along in the carriage. The trip would be significantly longer this time, though he feared he wouldn't have the time. It was mere hours into the sun rose overheard. He started to jog, though he felt out of breath all of a sudden.

" _I will find her."_

The Vampire looked around, yet they were definitely alone.

" _Don't bother, bloodsucker. I am always here._ "

The voice was coming from his head. He knew it all too well now.

"No… you can't be here." Dracula spoke to himself.

The girl had fallen asleep in his arms. Her Transformation had taken its toll on her.

" _There is no cure for your insanity, Count Dracula. Yours's is a dying race, along with the Humans you fear so much. That new Monster you hold, she is just another on her way to the grave. I will not accept sympathisers for you cause, regardless of their age. Her parents will do me a great service, the town will rally against your Hotel in vengeance. After all, I can't see them tolerating a Vampire wreaking havoc on their precious town."_

Dracula tried to ignore the voice, yet it was beginning to take him over. He could feel the symptoms of the poison flowing through his veins. He had to get back to Doctor Jekyll as fast as he could.

" _Your guests will be in for a nasty shock…"_

Back at the Hotel, Frank had explained the situation to Eunice. She tried to stop him as he made his way through the lobby.

"Are you crazy? You can't go storming after him!" She pleaded.

"I won't abandon him, Eunice. He's out there all alone and I couldn't live with myself if something happens." He wouldn't be reasoned with.

"And what if something happens here? Are you just going to abandon the guests? You promised you would protect Mavis!" She continued.

He hesitated. He knew she was right, but he couldn't just stand back and do nothing. The guests were beginning to leave the dining hall now. There was a huge ruckus as many of them started to complain to the staff. Frank was about to explain to them what was happening when he saw a movement through the revolving door. He squeezed through and notice a figure moving slowly over the bridge.

"Drac!" He shouted out to him.

He didn't make it far before he collapsed.

Frank, along with the armoured suits guarding the bridge ran to his aid. The suits formed a protective square around their master as Frank barged his way through to help his friend.

"Drac? Oh, please be alright buddy." He panicked as he tried to wake him up.

He saw the Vampire's cape begin to move of its own accord. Frank lifted it up, revealing Kathy. She was pushing at the Vampire to get him to stand. She saw Frank and shook in fright.

"Hello there. I'm Mavis' uncle, Frank." He greeted her as kindly as he could through his surprise as not to scare her off.

He saw her fangs.

"Oh, Drac. You have more of a heart than you think."

Frank's previous assumptions were wrong. He hadn't killed Kathy after all, he had saved her. He scooped the two up and rushed back to the hotel. The group soon found themselves around their friend once again in the infirmary. This time however, Jekyll had something to work on. The generator was back to full power, yet Dracula seemed stronger this time.

Amongst the darkness, Dracula stood calmly, his thoughts were his own, and he would not be conquered, and the enchanted toxin knew that. A shadow appeared before him which swiftly reconstructed into Eustice. He still covered his face under his hat.

 _"_ _This world of yours. It's all coming to an end. Even your own kind has foreseen your destruction."_ He spoke out to the Vampire.

"What would you know of our kind? You've spent your whole life hiding from us; hiding from Humans. You've abandoned what you really are." Dracula fought back.

" _I have made what I am. For all your immortality, you never had a choice. What's it worth? I stand on the side-lines and see the war between Humans and Monsters. I can see the truth. This isn't a war, this is a refusal to accept yourselves. I learnt a long time ago, that it is impossible for your kind and the Humans to get along. Your societies are both infected with hate. I've embraced both sides of that hate. When my path reaches its end, I will have cured this world."_

Dracula could finally see the extent of Eustices' madness.

"You will never step foot in this hotel. You will never come anywhere near my friends, my guests, or my daughter! If you do… I'll rip out your heart with my bare hands!" Dracula shouted back.

" _I notice you didn't include that blonde spawn of yours. What is it Dracula? Does your hatred go so far that you can't even accept those you've turned?"_

Dracula swallowed hard.

"She's… one of us now. Mavis maybe right. Some Humans can grow to accept Monsters." He argued.

" _Are you trying to fool me or yourself? You know that Humans would hunt you down to the very corners of the Earth. It's impossible for the two to ever be part of one society. You will never understand each other! Has the death of your beloved, bloodsucking wife taught you nothing?"_

Dracula was enraged.

" _You know… If you hadn't of moved… I would have had you too."_

Dracula stared in shock.

" _It was a fine shot, I assure you. I've never been one for missing my target. You however, I knew you were unique. It was like I was meant to miss."_

Eustice pulled an arrow out from the quiver on his back. He threw it towards the Count and it landed, rolled across the dark floor and stopped at his foot. The black shaft of the arrow had the same, unreadable message carved into it.

" _Do you know what it says, Count?"_

Dracula's breathing was uncontrollable.

" _The language no longer exists. It's like many I've found on my travels. It's where I met my zing. It's where she was taken from me!"_

The writing on the message became blurry before appearing again, this time translated.

"' _Heartbreaker'. The next one is for Mavis."_

Dracula roared and charged at the spectre, only for it to disappear.

" _The end game is coming. Add that to your Hotel schedule."_

He awoke suddenly to find himself in the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17 - Now it's War

"You've given us such a fright tonight! I hope you realise that!"

Dracula was taken aback to find Eunice giving him a hug. It wasn't like her at all.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Frank greeted him.

Dracula felt a determination he had not felt since the time he originally thought up the hotel.

"Where's Mavis? Where's…"

They knew who he meant.

"We put Mavis to bed. As for Kathy." Frank pointed over to one of the other beds.

The new Vampire was fast asleep, snuggling up to a zombie teddy bear.

"I've given her some blood substitute. It will be hard for her to adjust to the new diet, but it can be done. As for you, I've increased the strength of the cure. With luck, the remainder of the enchantment has been destroyed." Doctor Jekyll explained.

Dracula stared at the girl. He still had mixture emotions. Could he really see her as one of his kind?

"You've taken us all by surprise. We really thought you'd killed her by what Mavis was saying." Wayne told him.

"I couldn't tell her the truth. I built this place to keep Humans out." He answered.

"She's a Vampire now, Drac. One of us."

What they were saying was true. Yet, Dracula didn't feel sure of himself. He gathered his courage and stood up.

"Eustice is never going to stop. He wants both Monsters and Humans wiped out, and replaced with something else."

They listened on, ready for anything after the crazy few days they had all experienced.

"I don't know what he's planning, all I do know is that he's going to try and get into the hotel."

Frank crossed his arms.

"Well if he wants to do that, he's going to have to go through me!" He said in stubbornness.

"And me!" Murray joined him.

"Me too!" Wayne stood beside them.

They looked towards Griffin.

"Go on then guys, crack another joke."

They stared at him with a serious look.

"…Wow. That's a first. Ok then, and me!" He said with cheer.

However, they couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Oh, grow up!" Griffin shouted.

The moment was interrupted by a witch barging through the door.

"Master, you're needed downstairs urgently!"

They headed down to the lobby. The guests were not happy at all. They were shouting at the reception desk, asking for refunds and grabbing their bags.

"Wait, everyone, don't go!" Dracula tried to stop them.

"Don't go? It's too late for that, pointy nose!"

Dracula felt his nose. He didn't think it was that pointy.

"But why?" Frank asked the crowd.

"This so called 'safe haven' isn't so safe after all! We know about you and that hunter! If we stay here, he'll have as all off!"

The crowd agreed with the Gremlin.

"Everything's going to pot guys." Murray said.

"Not helping!" Dracula shouted back. "How do you know about that?" He asked them.

Esmerelda came scuttling up to him.

"We heard about that hunter in the dining hall. I had my Esmerelda listen in on your secret goings on! We know about that ex-Human too!" Quasimodo was amongst the crowd.

"Does that guy want a pay check and the end of this month?" Dracula said sarcastically. "Listen- I can explain-"He couldn't speak over the crowds rantings.

Without being asked, Frank pushed his way to the front desk and roared in the crowd's face. All of the guests drew quiet.

"Thank you! Now perhaps we can explain. Drac, you're up." Frank opened the way for him.

There was no hiding anything from them now.

"Yes… there is a hunter. And yes, he's threatened to, well, kill all of us. He nearly succeeded the other night with me and my daughter Mavis." Part of the crowd gasped at that. "But you know what. This man has promised to destroy Humans as well. I've seen him do it! He isn't like us and he isn't like them. He's something entirely different. He's someone's who's given up on us. I could have abandoned the idea of this hotel years ago, but I didn't! I've felt the pain of loss. I am not willing to feel it again, and I never wish it on any of you. If we leave this place, if we go out there and hide, he will succeed. Only together can we stop him."

The crowd were moved, that's for sure. A Monster amongst them left the crowd and approached the front desk. Blobby had scrunched up a piece of paper and was now wearing it as an origami captain's hat. He climbed up onto the front desk and started to pace, well slide, back and forth as he gave a speech. Naturally, no one could understand him. He went on gibbering for nearly five minutes before raising his arms. The guests were silent, their faces staring with their noses slightly flared up in bewilderment.

Dracula looked at Blobby. He was still sitting there waiting for a response.

"Monsters." Dracula said as he raised his arm.

The crowd roared and cheered. Blobby looked very pleased with himself. Dracula gave him a pat on the back as insurance. Every Monster puts their bags down and readied themselves.

"Phew." Dracula wiped his forehead.

The sun was now ahead outside, but the Monster's did not sleep. Every Monster was given a role in defending the hotel if it were to be attacked. Suits of Armour patrolled the corridors and set up defences outside. As for Dracula, he had one thing to do. As quietly as he could, he opened the door to room one seven four. His daughter was sleeping peacefully. The curtains were drawn to keep out the sunlight. He gently shook her.

"Mavy."

She opened her eyes. As soon as she realised who it was, she pulled the covers over her face.

"You hurt Catty!" She said through her duvet.

"Oh sweetheart… that was a lie."

She peeped out from the cover.

"I didn't want any Humans to harm you. I was scared when you told me that you had been talking with one of them, but you were right. She was a nice one. It wasn't me that hurt Kathy, it was another Human."

Mavis couldn't understand the concept of one Human hurting another.

"The man that hurt you, he did it to Kathy. But I promised you that he wouldn't get you, and I make the same promise to Kathy."

Mavis saw the blonde girl looking over the edge of the bed, she wasn't quite tall enough to see her clearly.

"Catty! Mavis jumped out of bed and the two girls hugged.

"Your Daddy made me a Vampire. Now we can be friends!"

The two girls were so happy in that moment. Dracula savoured it. He knew what was coming. He had made it his duty to not only protect Mavis and the hotel, but everyone in it. He could hear a familiar sound coming from the distance. He stared outside the window. Lit torches and pitch forks waved back and forth in the air. The townspeople were coming.

"Listen girls." He stopped their dancing. "Whatever happens, you need to stay here. Do not go outside this room." He told them sternly.

"Ok!" They said, thinking that it was a game.

"Daddy has some work to do." He left the room.

Downstairs, the suits of armour at the newly fixed gates stood firm with their halberds pointed towards the mob.

"How did they get past the defences?" Frank asked in a daze.

Many of the Monster's stood outside the Hotel and watched on as the Humans marched towards them.

"Who do you think led them here?" Dracula stood beside his friend with his cloak covering his head from the sun.

"What are we going to do Drac? They're only here for one thing."

Dracula addressed the Monsters and his own guards.

"Use your strength to hold them back! No killing! I won't let this be a blood bath!" he commanded.

"Do you really think they will do the same?" Frank argued.

Dracula re-entered the hotel. He hurried back up the stairs, making sure that every guest was accounted for. The suits at the gate readied themselves for the mob, but instead they stopped just a few yards away. The people at the front pulled out small devices before lighting them with their torches. They lobbed them at the suits and exploded on impact. Each one of them was blown to pieces as shards of metal flew everywhere. The Monster crowd was stunned.

"That snake has given them weapons!" Frank shouted.

The Humans smashed against the gates as they used every tool at their disposal to rip it down. More knights ran towards the entrance to back up the Monsters. Back inside, Dracula could smell a strange scent from down the hall way. He checked one of the rooms. He put his hand over his mouth when he saw the guest room' occupants dead. He checked the next room. More Monsters' lives had been ended. The entire row of rooms were either empty or contained slain Monsters. Yet no Human had managed to break through.

Dracula rushed upstairs to the next floor. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure at the end of the hall. He was face to face with Eustice Chaise.

"Just checking in." The shadowy figure spoke sarcastically.

"You've already taken half of my world from me Eustice, I'll be damned if you'll take the other!" Dracula bore his fangs.

"You already are damned. Such is the life of a Vampire. It's such a shame you have to be first, I was hoping you would be alive to see the last glimmer in your daughter's eye, as well as that freak friend of hers."

Dracula charged with great speed at the Hunter. Waving his cloak away, Eustice wielded his pistol and pointed it at the Vampire, firing it as fast as he could. With his incredible agility, Dracula was able to dodge the musket ball in time. The Count reached out to take the hunter by the throat, but he was stopped in his tracks. Eustice held onto Dracula's arm with unbelievable strength. Dracula didn't know how to react, there was no way this Human could have stopped him. Eustice stared into his eyes with contempt before opening his mouth and revealing a pair of fangs.

"You're a Vampire…." Dracula whispered.

"Half!" Eustice shouted.

Gripping Dracula with both arms, Eustice slammed the Count into the wall, crushing the brick and leaving him covered in plaster. He gathered his strength, rose up and barged into the half Vampire. Together they crashed against the end of the corridor and rolled down the stairs. It was all happening in a flash. Within seconds they were already back on their feet and staring each other down.

"You're a traitor to your own kind!" Dracula roared.

"I was shunned by both kinds! I've learnt well enough that Monsters and Humans cannot exist in the same world! It is my kind that will replace you. Without prejudice, without hate!"

Dracula tried to grab hold of him, but every effort was repelled. The hunter knew how to fight. He knew how to use his Monstrous side as a weapon.

"You follow instinct!" Eustice taunted him as he had him by the throat, lifting him up against the wall. "But you don't know how to tame the evil in you!"

Dracula pulled his arms away and kicked out at his face. Eustice regained his balanced and rubbed his nose. Without letting his enemy know, he unsheathed his knife from his belt. The witch had told him its future, now he was determined to fulfil it. He sliced sideways, drawing blood from the Count's torso before going for a backhand stab. Grimacing, Dracula grabbed his wrist in time and twisted it. Eunice grunted and let go of the weapon. With him now disarmed, Dracula vented all of his rage, grabbed the hunter and soared through the hallway, straight through the lobby and into the dining hall. He let go, sending the hunter crashing through the rows of tables that were still out.

Any Human would have been killed instantly, but Eunice was no mere Human. He rose from the wreckage, his face taught with anger. Dracula knew he had poked the hornets' nest. With his face now revealed, Eustice zoomed over to the Count and tried to grapple him to the ground. When he resisted, Eustice punched him in the side of the face, sending him flying onto the table still covered in Mavis' drawings. He was vulnerable now. Eustice had already retrieved the knife with lightning speed. He brandished it and prepared to strike when Dracula used his powers to try and freeze him in place. To his dismay, it had no effect.

"Dark Magic, Dracula. You wouldn't believe the perks it can give you." Eustice taunted.

He swung the knife down straight at the Count's face. He grabbed the knife just in time, the tip just touching his nose. The duo desperately wrestled for control.

"You'll be seeing her again soon!" Eustice said through the strain.

Dracula pulled his head away, allowing the knife to nick his ear so that he could use Eustice's own strength to swing him onto the table. The Vampire realised which table they had been fighting on and an idea came to mind.

"Table one, up!" He commanded.

Far quicker that it should have, the table shot upwards, along with Eustice, and splintered on impact with the ceiling.

"Thanks zombies." Dracula was pleased with the dodgy table.

His praise didn't last for long however, as Eustice was far from finished. Swooping down, he grabbed the knife and pulled Dracula back through the hallway. They fought for control of the knife the whole way. Realising that he needed a new tactic, Eustice rose up and the two burst through into the floor above. Again and again they broke through each floor of the new hotel. Every floor was leaving them both with gashes and bruises, even with their superior healing. At last they stopped and tumbled through the corridor, sending many of the shrunken heads flying. With Dracula in a head grip, Eustice looked at each door with an animalistic rage before he found it. Room one seven four was so close…


	18. Chapter 18 - She is My Strength

The gates gave in. With chants the crowd of Humans stormed towards the front entrance. A line of knights charged forward in a bid to hold them back. They obeyed their master and used no weapons, only their metal bodies to keep them at bay. The crowd struggled and tried to shove past. Home-made bombs began to go off as the crowd further back tried to break them apart. Frank gritted his teeth as he and the other Monsters looked on. It didn't take long before the suits faltered.

The density of the crowd was too much. They crashed on ahead and shouted at the Monsters. With their pitchforks and torches ready, they prepared to clash. Frank roared and ran at them at full speed. He shoulder barged into the first row before picking one of the Humans up over his head.

"Leave us alone!" He screamed in his monstrous voice.

He threw the man into the crowd, trying to push them back whilst at the same time not tossing him hard enough to kill him. The Humans faltered slightly as the other Monsters, inspired by Frank's bravery, now headed towards them. With shouts all around, the two races fought against each other. Although the Humans were doing everything they could to fend them off, the Monsters tried not to cause injury. Now was not the time to confirm the Human's opinion of them. Eunice joined her husband in holding the front line back, whilst Wayne snuck behind one man and pulled down his trousers before he could stab him with his pitchfork.

Past the chaos, one man managed to break through, he ran towards the hotel but soon came face to face with Blobby. The Monster held up one hand to halt him. The bearded farmer tossed his pitchfork like a javelin. Blobby closed his eyes as it came at him. When he opened them again, he saw the weapon piercing half way through his gelatinous body, but he was completely unharmed. The man charged at him in defiance and went to punch him when he was sucked into the Monster. Blobby looked down at the Human, feeling quite pleased at his own efforts. Pinching his nose, he blew out, sending the man and his pitchfork flying out of him and back towards the crowd. He rubbed his jelly hands as if they were covered in dust and charged ahead to join his brethren.

Inside the hotel, Dracula broke free of the killer who was attempting to break his neck. He punched out at him but Eustice grabbed his arm with both hands and twisted it, before kicking the Count across the corridor. Eustice attempted to reach room one seven four, but Dracula shoulder barged straight into him, pulled his legs up and slammed him against the floor. Eustice grimaced and tried to free his blade arm. Dracula had his hand round the Hunter's throat.

"Do it then! Give into your instincts!" Eustice taunted him.

No, he couldn't do it out of anger.

Eustice broke free and sliced sideways, catching Dracula's upper lip. A trickle of blood sprayed across the wall as Eustice forced him back and constantly tried to stab him. The Count had his back against the wall. He stood next to his daughter's room, giving no inch to the hunter. The two stared deep into each other's eyes as the knife went back and forth between them. They both thought of everything that had led them to this. Dracula could see Martha behind the hunter's eyes, the woman he had taken from him, and Eustice could see his lost love in Dracula's. They both fought for their memory.

Eustice knew Dracula wasn't going to give in, so he played him. He looked to his side.

"Little Mavis wants to play too." He lied.

Dracula, out of fatherly instinct, turned to see her. He couldn't let her watch what was happening. With him distracted, Eustice let go, leant back and kicked upwards, sending the knife into the air. Dracula was dazed by the move, giving Eustice the chance to catch the knife mid-spin and ram it into his chest.

Dracula breathed in sharply and groaned as Eustice twisted the knife, a wicked smile across his face. Dracula held onto the knife, but the wound was too great for him to fight back. Eustice let go and let the Count slide down against the wall. His chest and cape were now drenched with blood. He couldn't pull out the weapon, it was as if it was biting onto him. Another one of Eustice's enchantments.

"Destiny rarely fails, bloodsucker."

Eustice took something from his belt. It was a phial of some sorts. He knelt down to face the dying Vampire.

"You, were the most stubborn. The way you threw yourself between me and that little leech of yours, I knew then that you were unique. A Monster pretending to have a heart. How does it feel now that it's bleeding out?"

Eustice collected a few drops of Dracula's blood in the phial and watched them as they became blackened. He stood up with it in hand.

"Don't go too quickly Count. I want you to hear your daughter's screams. Then you'll know you've failed everyone you ever pretended to love."

Eustice poured the phial over himself, the enchanted thing covering him in a cloud of darkness. When the cloud faded, Dracula were staring at himself. The dark spell had transformed the hunter. Eustice spoke with the Count's voice.

"Let's go say goodbye to Mavy-Wavy."

He left the Vampire lying alone as he slowly entered the room. The two girls were startled and trying to peep through the curtains without letting the sun burn them.

"Hello little ones!" Eustice imitated her father.

"Daddy. What's happening? I heard bangs." Mavis asked her in a frightened.

"Nothing my dears, just a little building work going on down stairs. Come, sit down with Daddy." He sat on her bed.

Both girls sat in his arms. Mavis hugged her stuffed Dragon as Eustice began to tell them a story. Dracula had little strength left in him. The knife would not move. His vision started to fade. He could hear the faint sound of Eustice behind the door. He had truly failed her. He had broken his promise to Martha. He thought of the day they first met, the day Mavis was born. He had raised her alone, and now, he would die alone. He would see his zing once again.

No.

His clawed hand became a fist. Before he had met Martha, he was a loner. He had never felt something so powerful. He was a changed Monster. He was no longer alone, but not physically. His heart was stronger than Eustice. Martha and Mavis were his strength.

His scream could be heard throughout the entire hotel, even outside. The Monster's and Humans stopped fighting and looked up towards the huge building. With more strength than he had ever felt before, he tore the knife out of his chest and threw it through the opposite wall. The two girls looked towards the door. Eustice raised a dagger over Mavis' head. She had no idea what he was doing, but Kathy spotted him just in time.

"You should have been mine…" he whispered.

"Mavis!" Kathy shouted as she jumped across the bed and shoved her friend off. The dagger came down.

Obliterating the door, Dracula zoomed into Eustice and together they smashed through the window. The spell was broken, revealing the hunter's true self again. As they fell through the sky, the duo punched and kicked at each other. Flying straight over the crowd of Humans and Monsters, the two of them crashed into the bridge, rolling over and over again before stopping. Dracula had landed near to the gate whilst Eustice was halfway across the bridge. By the time they were back on their feet, the rabble of Humans were staring at Eustice. How could he have survived such a fall?

Neither of them moved.

"How did you survive!?" Eustice shouted at him.

"You said it yourself. She is the reason I cling onto life, and I will never let go!" He answered defiantly as he held his arms out.

Eustice simply laughed.

"Never give up, will you? How long can you stand there in the sunlight?" He mocked him.

Dracula could already feel the searing burn across his body. He was surprised to see that Eustice was unaffected.

"Half Vampire, remember? I can stand here a lot longer than you. I'm patient!"

Dracula knew he had him there. But for Mavis, he was prepared to burn up to keep him back. His skin was turning red as his cape began to steam. Eustice, although part Human, was starting to feel the Sun's strength. He slowly began to approach his enemy.

"He's… a Monster!" One of the Human's screamed.

"Traitor! He's led us into a trap!" Another shouted.

Eustice stopped in his tracks, generally surprised, he had forgotten that his puppets were watching. He could see that not a single Human had been killed.

"What… how!?" he roared with confusion.

Now Dracula was laughing.

"I made a choice. There are two parts of us, you were right. I abandoned the killer, and embraced the other side!"

Eustice was done. He ran head on into the Vampire and slammed him against the side of the bridge. He constantly punched him as the brickwork crumbled away. Dracula tried to fend him off but the sun's rays were taking their toll.

"You shouldn't have fought me in the sunlight, Vampire! You might get a bit sunburnt!" he taunted.

"But I won't!" He heard a deep roar from behind him.

Frank punched Eustice straight into the face, hurling him so fast that the bridge crumbled as he hit it, back first.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" Frank stood between the two.

"And all of us!" The gang all stood together.

Griffin blocked the sunlight from Dracula with his body, not that it was working in the slightest. Unfortunately, the thought didn't count in this case.

Eustice brushed himself off before staring them down.

"Fine. You all want to die on this bridge? Go ahead!"

Using his superior speed, Eustice punched Frank's head, sending it spinning on his neck. He tried to get past to Dracula, but Wayne bit onto his arm. He pulled him off, causing the Werewolf to lose a tooth. Murray was next in line to stop him. With an ancient dance he conjured a sand storm. The half Vampire covered his eyes as he dragged himself through the wave of sand. Wayne was biting into his arm again, trying to pull him back.

"I'm out of sand guys!" Murray was right.

Eustice dragged the werewolf along when he felt both of his eyes get poked. He shouted and covered his face. He hadn't even seen griffin coming. His eyes were blistered and unable to see clearly. In his desperation he swung Wayne around until he let go and pulled out one last pistol. He aimed it at Dracula, only to have it ripped out of his hand by Frank, who presided to knock him away with his large arm.

Rolling backwards, Eustice tried to focus. He resorted to his last weapon. He retrieved his bow from his back. There was only one arrow left in his quiver that hadn't been broken or fallen out. His aimed through the pain straight at Dracula's heart. Without saying a word, he let go. The arrow sped past the gang and was dead on target. However, one Monster dived in the way. The arrow hit them instead, leaving Dracula unscathed, besides the sunlight of course.

The gang stared at their friend's saviour. He had his eyes closed as he lay on the floor, but he was completely fine. Blobby had been just in time. He picked himself up, pinched his nose again and tried to remove the arrow. It flew away from him and pierced straight through Eustice's heart. The hunter stood with a look of utter shock on his face. Destiny was not on his side that day. He took one last look at Dracula as he grabbed onto something hanging around his neck. He fell back and rolled off of the bridge and into the watery chasm below. Eustice Chaise was gone.

"It looks like Blobby isn't one to miss either." Dracula said mockingly.

Frank picked the Vampire up in his arms and blocked the sun.

"We stand together. As one united family." Frank said as he smiled at his friend.

They left the bridge behind and walked together towards the hotel. The Human's had quickly stopped fighting when they had seen what Eustice really was. Now, they stood fearing for their lives.

"Put me down, Frank." The Count told him.

"But the sun?" He wanted to get his friend back in the shade as soon as he could.

The Vampire looked at him sternly and he obliged.

He stood before the crowd of Humans and Monsters.

"We mean you no harm, Humans. It was Eustice, a traitor to all of us that hurt your people. All we want, is to live in peace. So leave, now. And never come back! You leave us alone and you won't see any of us every again!"

He left the crowd and entered his hotel. The Humans begrudgingly began to leave, much to the Monsters' relief. Dracula hurried back up to room one seven four. He wanted to embrace his daughter, knowing now that she was safe. But when he made it up to the room, there was nothing there for him but more heartbreak. Little Mavis knelt over her friend. A dagger was protruding from her chest. Dracula joined his daughter and pulled out the knife. Mavis gasped as he did so. Kathy looked up with her weak eyes. It was the same look she had given Dracula before.

"Monsters are good after all." She said.

Her hand fell to her side as she closed her eyes.

The gang saw the devastation throughout the hotel. In the dining hall, Quasimodo and his rat hid behind the serving tables with a colander on his head.

"Is it over?" he asked.

When the gang headed upstairs, they stopped and saw their host carrying the lost girl in his arms. The look on Dracula's face hurt Frank. After everything that had happened, Eustice had still slipped through their grasp and torn part of them away.

The night approached slowly. Everyone felt the grief in the air as if it was another of Eustice's enchantments. The funeral was quick. They knew little of this girl who just a few nights ago was living a normal Human life with her parents. The coffin was burnt, marking the end of a Vampire's life. Mavis could not stand it. She fled back into the hotel.

Dracula found her crying her little eyes out on her bed. He cuddled her, but he saw her face and felt his heart break. It was like another dagger had ripped through his chest. She wasn't the little girl he had raised anymore. She was scarred by this. The only friend she had ever known was gone and was never coming back. Her father feared that she would never recover from that. He didn't want her to feel the same pain he had carried since Martha had been killed by Eustice. He had sworn he would never do this to her, but now there was no choice.

Holding onto her arms, he stared into her eyes. His own began to emit a red glow as hers opened wide and focused on him against her will.

"You will have no memory of the last few days. You did not see that village. You never met… Kathy. There was no hunter. There was no fight. There were no Humans. This hotel is your home now, your refuge. We will stay here forever."

His eyes went back to normal as Mavis passed out in his arms. He wept as he embraced his only daughter.

Dracula stood alone in his room. The darkness outside his window felt like the void that had opened up in his heart. It was not the Monster side of Eustice that had brought him to do such terrible things. It was the Human side, at least, that's what Dracula believed. Humans could never be a part of Mavis' life. There would be nothing but heartbreak if they were. They still feared them, they had only left to save themselves. They may stay away from Hotel Transylvania, but the war between Monsters and Humans was still ever present.

Dracula turned to the large painting on the wall. He felt that he had failed her. He dragged the curtain across the painting, covering himself up and leaving only Martha viewable to the world. With his head bowed, he left his chamber.

…

The gushing water flowed across the tall mountainside. Bubbling water soon turned red as it carried a single body along with it. Caught on its fingers was a silver chain. On the other end was a locket, with a painting of Martha contained within…

The End

?

Eustice's story.

 _One lonely soul wandered through the moonlight. They were cast away from their kind. There was nought by sorrow, no place to call home. Amongst the mob of hate was one ray of light. A gentle soul. She understood his pain. She offered friendship when there was none and shelter where all had been burnt. In his heart a zing was felt, but it was not shared. That ray of light faded when two bats bumped in the night. A Zing was felt, but in the shadows, a heart was broken. There is only one zing in one's lifetime. His zing was taken… but no other would have it. A fire spread, a heart was pierced. For him, the fire never ceased…_

Thank you to everyone who's been reading, I hope you enjoyed the story! And thanks for all the great comments. I set myself a challenge with this story, I aimed to post a new chapter every day until it was finished and here we are! Your comments certainly helped me to continue making every chapter as good as possible.

But is this the end for our Monstrous heroes (besides the movies of course!)? Oh, no! I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and I already have a great idea for the second one. Hopefully, the first chapter for Haunted Lives 2 should be up in the next couple of weeks. ;)


End file.
